Safe and Sound
by MarkScyther
Summary: Len's childhood friend whom he was separated from for twelve years came back from abroad to live with him till he gets his own place. Unknowingly he came back right when Len's life started having violence intertwined in it. Now it's Kaito's job to keep Len safe. But will protection be enough to keep things sound? "Being brave doesn't make someone invincible, but people should be it
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to another one of my miraculous stories. Please sit back and enjoy.

* * *

It was that time of the day again. After work I would always come home on time to log on my Toki-chat room account to talk to my childhood friend.

We've been apart for twelve years due to his parents sending him abroad to study in America in short notice. I didn't get the news till a week later it happened. I knew something was wrong because he would always wait outside the gates of my house to play. So once I noticed his absence, I grabbed our favorite ball and walked over to his house. ... Once I knocked on his door and his father answered, he finally broke the news to me and told me how they sent him away. That along with an apology and a piece of paper with a number to contact him.

I took advantage of the number they gave and began calling him everyday once my mother taught me how to use the phone. Of course I didn't know how to use a phone. I was six at the time. He, however, was two years older than me so he can help explain a few things I didn't get about a phone.

The place he was sent to was a private school for the gifted. Even though he went to such élite school, he somehow decided to take Art as a career path. I asked countless of times why he chose that instead of becoming a doctor like his parents wanted, but he said something like, `The answer to that doesn't bear words but sight.´ I still, to this day, haven't the clue about what he meant.

Because of the private school he went to he wasn't allowed to take pictures or have cellphones, but he was able to receive phone calls from people outside of school. Even the computers inside the building are locked down to any media related websites. Luckily for him he found a chat room the school hadn't blocked. It didn't have the same benefits like well-known social medias like FacePage or the website YourSpace, but it was enough to give us time to talk even more.

I sat my backpack next to the front-door and slipped my shoes off once I walked into the little apartment. `I barely started living on my own and it's already hard balancing work and school. No fair´ I sighed as that though lingered from my head.

The sound of my feet skidding across the wooden floor filled the small room as I made my way towards the small coffee table. A grey laptop sat on top of it, opened to show the `Log in´ page to the website. I made it a routine to open my computer to the Log in page before I left to go to either work or school. That way I could have a few more minutes to talk to him. ... Kaito.

I plopped my bottom on one of the floor cushions and quickly worked my fingers across the keyboard to write both my username and password. With each word I typed, the more my heart raced in never-ending excitement.

My lips tugged in a small smile once the screen said `Log-in accepted! Welcome to Toki Chat room, Jiggly-Banana!´ "Yes!" I whispered loudly to no one.

I was too focused on talking to Kaito to the point I didn't get a chance to dress out of my work clothes which consisted of a pair of black shorts with a light brown apron tied around my waist. I wore a simple long-sleeved shirt that was more of a cream color. A picture of a chibi bunny sitting next to a slice of cake was in the middle of my shirt with the words `Megpoid Delux´ below it.

I wasn't able to find any jobs that would accept people like me.

Gay.

I was struck by luck to have the owner of the Megpoid Pastry Cafe hire me. And this owner's name was Gumi Megpoid. Right when I explained my situation she quickly accepted me and told me how most of her employees were gay themselves. My coworkers Piko, Yohio, and a guy who goes to the same college as me. Megurine Luki.

"Len?" A deep yet calm voice called to me from the computer, snapping me out of my daze.

I quickly sat up once my eyes fixated on the man on my screen. `I must have accidentally pressed the video chat button while I was daydreaming.´ I thought to myself as I shyly waved my hand to the screen.

My chest fluttered once I watched as his lips tug into another one of his breath-taking smiles. The light from his computer illuminated his body. He was dressed in nothing but his navy-blue pajama pants, having the black elastic band of his boxers show a little beneath it. He lied on his side with his cheek propped on the palm of his hand. His hair fell messily, framing his face perfectly. Then came his body itself. Even though the room was dark, I could still make out the outlining of the abs on his stomach. That as well as the muscles on his arms- "Len! You're day dreaming!" I flinched at the sound of his voice.

"Wah! I-I'm so sorry!" I stammered "I just hadn't been getting enough sleep is all." I lied. `How could he expect me to focus when he's always half-naked when we're talking? ... I can't blame anyone. Our timing is different since he lives in America while I'm still here in Japan.´ "So how was your day?"

The bluenette gave a deep sigh. The small growl beneath it sent a small chill down my spine. "Tiring as usual, but I've managed to take care of important business with the administrator's at the school." He finally said. "I participated in an art exhibit earlier and got a chance to sell some of my paintings. I'm happy to say I sold one for thirty-thousand." My eyes lit up in shock once I heard the amount.

Never in my life had I heard that amount in a single sentence. "Oh my; congratulations, Kaito!" I clapped my hands together as I returned the smile. "You didn't spend the money yet, had you?"

He gave a light chuckle before responding, "No. All I bought was one thing, and it's a gift to you."

I couldn't help but prop my elbows on the coffee table and lean closer to see what it was.

The bluenette rummaged his hand beneath his pillow and pulled a small rectangle-shaped paper. On the side read, `Flight 284; Hokkaido Japan. Time of departure: 10:45 a.m.´ I looked at the ticket in a confused expression and scratched the back of my head. That was until my head lit up.

`I-Is he coming back?´ I though silently as I unknowingly held my breath. "That expression tells me you know where I'm getting at with this."

My body froze the more he began to smirk.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning so I could be in Japan by night. Soon as I got the money I quickly decided to transfer myself to attend the Hokkaido Art-University. That way I could have an excuse to crash at your place." He laughed. "I don't want to bother going to my parents place because I know they're still upset with my decisions-" "B-But this is too sudden! My apartment is nothing but a small one-bedroom too!" I interrupted once I finally found my use of words again.

The camera shifted a little as he sat all the way up.

"Relax. It'll be till I find my own apartment. ... I'm going to get some rest for tomorrow. Can you make me happy by showing up at the airport once I arrive?" He rose a brow.

I crossed my arms and gave a slight pout. I knew by heart that I was going to let him have his always been that way for as long as I can remember. Besides, no matter how much I pout my heart still swelled with never-ending happiness because I know it'll be the first time seeing him after so long. Mostly it was that he was going to stay at my place. ... Just like old times when we would sleep at each others houses.

"Okay. I'll go." I simply said as I tried to keep up with the pout. That was until I saw him give a warm smile. I choked on my air once I heard him say, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Len."

After those mere words the video-chat screen closed, leaving the sentence `BluePainter has logged off.´

I allowed myself to fall on my back and stare at the ceiling. `He's actually coming over.´ I thought to myself as my hand accidentally touched one of the other cushions. It was then that I clenched onto it and dragged it up to my chest.

My arms hugged the small brown cushion once I turned to my side. My lips were curved into an endless smile as the thought roamed in my head continuously. I felt like screaming and shouting all at once, but I kept it contained. `I want to do something! Anything to unload the butterflies out my stomach.´ I then brought the cushion up to my face and squealed in excitement. That was until I heard a knock at my door.

I quickly pushed the cushion away and sat up. "The door is open!" I shouted.

Soon as I did, the doorknob slowly turned and opened revealing two familiar faces.

Both my co-worker's Yohio and Piko walked in and closed the door behind them. It was casual for them to come to my house after their shifts were done. ... Well it was Piko who started coming over because his apartment was downstairs from mine. Yohio just tags along to be a pest, but they're both my friends.

"We were going to tell you that our shifts ended early today, but you left thirty minutes after us." The blonde sat across from me as Piko sat to his left. "Never mind that. Let's talk!" Yohio exclaimed.

Yohio , the nineteen year-old blonde with red colored eyes, is considered the wild one out of the three of us. He speaks his mind freely to any and everyone. Let's not forget about him being a major flirt to one of the common customer we get.

Piko and I both nodded as Yohio pulled his bag off His shoulders and took out three cans of sodas.

We each grabbed one and cracked it open in less than three seconds. Piko paused from sipping his and leaned closer to the table. "This one customer I served today" he started "he must have been a new one, but h-he's really handsome. I got so nervous serving him to the point I accidentally tripped and spilled his latte on his lap!" We watched has his face reddened along with his left hand kissing his face with a single smack.

"Wasn't that the guy with long purple hair?" I recalled. "I think it was! The one with reading glasses wearing that one black buttoned up shirt." Yohio added.

The white-head sulked even more as he silently nodded his head. "I was blessed enough to have him laugh it off and help me clean the mess" Piko paused from speaking once Yohio started snickering. "You should be the least amount of people laughing, Yohio! You're almost about to be placed in the back if you keep harassing that one customer!"

"Hey, hey, hey! He's not being harassed if he laughs when I talk to him! At least I don't spill coffee on his lap-" "Stop it you two! I didn't let you in to have you argue." I snapped at the two of them.

They mumbled in an inaudible tone, but I assumed it was an apology.

After five minutes of silence Yohio broke the silence. "What's this?" He questioned as he turned my laptop a little closer. "Whoa! Who are you?" His brows rose. Once he had done so, I knew in an instant what he was talking about. Especially once I heard `Are you Len's friends´ through the screen.

Immediately I got up and tried snatching my laptop back. To no avail, the two grabbed the laptop and scooted it closer towards them. "Yes! We're his friends; but more importantly we'd like to know who you are?" The two smiled at the screen.

I hurriedly ran behind then and pushed through so I was in the middle. "Just ignore them, Kaito!-" "You're hot!" Yohio blew a kiss jokingly. Even though it was a joke I still pushed him.

The bluenette laughed through the screen. "I just logged back on to apologize. I kind of realize how much I make decisions without others consent." He scratched the back of his head. "I hope you're not upset." I only shook my head and smiled. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow." He lastly said.

Right when he logged off I slammed my laptop down and grabbed it.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Piko questioned. "He better be. A guy that hot ought to be taken by someone." Yohio added.

I only rolled my eyes and sighed as I walked back over to my spot. "He's my childhood friend. We've been separated for twelve years and he's finally coming back to Japan tomorrow. Nothing more. Nothing less." I sighed. "Besides. As far as I can guess, he's most likely straight." I then took a sip of the soda and leaned my cheek against my Palm.

"It always seem as if the good ones are either taken, straight, or both." The blonde mumbled beneath his breath, but it was enough for us to hear.

"Well Len said he `guess´. The possibilities are endless. But if he isn't straight then you better take advantage of the situation. Especially since you two are childhood friends." The white-head laid a hand on my shoulder as he gave a sheepish smile. "If you need help finding out, you have me."

I couldn't help but smile a little from that. That was until we heard Yohio say, "No need for that. If the guy doesn't get horny from looking at me, then he's straight."

The atmosphere turned silent once Piko and I glared at the blonde.

"Conceited idiot." We both said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not touching this story once it started. Its been hard for me to focus after so many things happening all at once for me. I may not be here all the time, but just know that I do think of my stories and the people who're reading them. Before I ever think of abandoning fan fiction, I'll make sure that all of my stories are completed. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Welcome to Japan

* * *

I couldn't sleep throughout the whole night having his flight on my mind and what not. Hell! I even took a taxi all the way to the airport. ... At seven in the morning. `If he asks how long I've been here, I'll simply tell him at nine´ I thought to myself as I checked my phone for the time, but paused once I heard the speakers say, "Good Morning everyone. Flight:284 has just arrived, so please block away from the entrance and allow the passengers aboard to exit off safely. I repeat. Flight:284 has arrived."

I sneakily shoved my phone back inside my pocket and held up the sign I made with his name on it. ... Well, it was basically a side I ripped off from a cardboard box, but it's the thought that counts.

I wore a pair of white shorts with a nice yellow tank-top. I didn't have time to brush my hair, so I quickly put it into a ponytail and rushed out the door. Just in case it was going to be cold I wore an opened zipped light-blue jacket. The outfit wasn't much, but it was casual enough to get by.

I looked around and saw people walking out the flight entrance, causing my heart beats to speed with anticipation. `That's not Kaito. That's not Kaito.´ I silently thought as I examined through the crowd till I felt someone tap my shoulder. Not wanting to be bothered, I brushed the hand away and continued to search. "Look! I don't have time to give directions!" I spoke in an irritant tone, but then the person tapped on my shoulder.

Before I could even yell at the person, a set of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and lifted me up. "Don't tell me that's how you talk to everyone, Len." A deep yet soothing voice cooed to me as a familiar face came into view. My eyes widened in shock once I saw the missing bluenette. A pair of shades rested within his hair as his deep blue-eyes peered down at me. He wore a black tank-top with a batman symbol in the middle of it, along with a pair of black pants. `I knew by looking at him through video chat he grew some muscles; but looking at his biceps in person is more than hot.´ I began daydreaming till I felt him drag me. "C'mon, let's hurry up and get to the cab. I'm pretty much tired of this place."

After ten minutes of riding through Hokkaido, we became quiet.

The silence practically killed me. I knew I was the one giving the awkward vibe. If I tried asking how America was like, I'll just sound like an idiot because we talked about everything on the damn video chat. I should've saved some questions to ask for when we're in person, but it's not my fault he decided to come back to Japan out of no where!

"You're awfully quiet, Len. It's kind of surprising considering how you talked a lot online." My breath hitched. I glanced at him and nearly squeaked once I saw his deep blue eyes stare at me so calmly. So I quickly faced the window again and scoffed. "Says the guy who suddenly decided to come to Japan. Plus we talked just about everything, so I don't want to sound like an idiot repeating the same questions as before." I retorted.

He remained silent for the past five minutes till we reached the apartment-complex. I was getting ready to pay the cab driver till I saw that he already did it. I shrugged it off and got out the car along with him once he grabbed his luggage.

We walked up to my apartment in silence and yet I was happy that I was finally back home. I was still slow from the lack of sleep. "I know it's not much, but please make yourself at home.-" I said as I opened the door. But that was till we were greeted immediately by a certain blonde. "Look who brought the handsome guy! You didn't think we wouldn't have a Welcome Back party, huh?" Yohio quickly pulled him inside as Piko snatched his bag out of his hand and rushed it inside.

Walking inside, I slammed the door closed and stomped over to them as they sat Kaito on the floor by the tea table. I could tell by all the assorted beer-cans and snacks that they planned this the moment they knew that he was coming over. Of course I was beyond the words pissed, but I was also relieved that someone else was here so it wouldn't be all too awkward. So I came over and sat next to Piko as Yohio sat right next to Kaito. "Geez, you're more hot in person. I bet you get that a lot?" Yohio winked at the bluenette.

"Oh wow. Thanks, but I'm afraid I don't." He gave a brief laugh as he scratched the back of his head. `He's obviously doing this on purpose, but I can't say much about it because we're not together, and he doesn't know that I have an attraction for guys. Especially him!´

"Well you should! Right Piko! Isn't he cute?" He then shot a glance to Piko who was nodding his head in approval. Then to me. "How about you, Len? Don't you just want to jump his bone-"

"Yohio!" Piko quickly snapped at him. I was too busy trying to defrost myself from hearing that. "Please excuse our friend. I'm afraid he doesn't have a filter on his mouth." He then shot a glare at the blonde and yet he only smirked.

"Since when was it a bad thing to let a guy know that he's sexy? Especially one who doesn't get to hear it that often-. Wait, am I making you feel uncomfortable? I forget that talking like that to a man can be quite disturbing cause they're straight." He then glanced at the bluenette. Kaito only shook his head and gave a small smile.

"No need to worry; you're actually flattering me. I know I don't get to hear things like this all too often, but when I do, they're actually more graphic than the thing's you've said. Besides, Len would never think about doing such thing" `Bull shit! The hell I don't!´ "and I never said I was straight. I'm actually bisexual."

My eyes widened along with everyone else. The room remained silent as we all stared at him trying to process what he just said to us.

Piko choked up a cough to break the tension before nervously saying, "Ah, but you're taken."

And again the bluenette shook his head, "No."

This is so unreal right now. This is too unreal. He's bisexual?! And single on top of that!? I feel like writing a Thank-You letter to god. I want to do that and cry so much from how blessed I am at this moment, but why didn't he tell me these things?

"I hope that isn't a problem for any of you." He then said.

"Honey, you're the only one who likes vigina in this room. Can I get an Amen?" Yohio rose his can of beer causing Kaito to eye me suddenly. Both me and Piko glared at Yohio from what he just pulled, and even though I was strangling the living daylights out of him in my mind, I still knew Kaito was staring at me from what he had said. `I've been upset with Yohio before, but now he really done it.´ "Yohio!" Piko hissed at the blonde.

Heat rushed to my face in embarrassment. I didn't want him to find out this way-

"True enough. And there's no need to become flustered, Len. I always kind of knew you were gay. I just didn't want to point it out. It would've been rude if I did so I waited for you to tell me yourself. Besides, we've known each other since we were kids. You should've already known that I would accept you no matter what." His expression had then softened once I dared to look at him. My chest pounded fiercely and all of my tension slowly went away. "And as flattering as you are, Yohio, can you not put his business out there? I want him to tell me things on his own and I'm pretty sure he want to do the same. So as a future reference, don't do it anymore."

Yohio stared at him in shock and silently nodded his head.

I didn't know what to say or how to feel. All I knew was that I didn't have a sole reason to be afraid except for my feelings toward him.

I allowed my lips to tug upwards into a small smile as Yohio grabbed his beer and stood from his spot. "Well! We better hurry to work. My favorite customer should be there at any moment." The blonde had then skipped towards the door as Piko followed behind him.

"Don't worry. We'll tell Gumi you had a family emergency today, so have fun you two." He gave a small smile before the two walked out the door, leaving me and Kaito to ourselves.

I silently watched as he stretched his arms and stood. "Hey, where's your shower?" He questioned.

"Oh, down the hall to the left."

Nodding his head he began walking towards it but paused for a second. "I don't mind" he said without looking back.

"Eh?"

"... You jumping my bone. I don't mind" Not a single hint of emotion was shown in his voice and yet my ears couldn't believe anything he said.


	3. Chapter 3

I really need to start updating my older stories. This is getting ridiculous.

* * *

Chapter 3: Climbing

Len's P.O.V.

* * *

Kaito didn't take too long in the shower and came out five minutes ago. I really didn't know what to do now that Yohio and Piko left for work again; plus the fact that Kaito said that it was okay for me to do what Yohio lied about. But then again Kaito was always the one to joke around, so I shouldn't really take something like that seriously. I mean to think that my friend after so many years would literally give me the okay to do something like that with him. _Get real, Len. _I sighed to myself as I leaned against the table on the floor. _Besides, I won't know what the hell I'm doing anyway. I'm as amateur as it can get. _"What's with that look on your face?" I blinked twice once I heard Kaito's voice.

I fixed my posture and saw him wearing a black pair of pants with a black tank-top. His deep blue eyes peered down at me as he stood.

I only shook my head and gave a nervous laugh, "It's nothing. I'm just thinking as to how much you joke around." and it was then that he rose a brow and said, "I really don't think I've made any jokes lately?" and it was then that I began to laugh out of nowhere. I knew deep down it was my mind trying to reject the possibilities, but I just continued to laugh it off. It was only till his eyes widened suddenly that he then said, " Oh. ... I was serious about you jumping my bone. I mean I do think about screwing you every now and then, and it shouldn't be something I should hide since we're friends and all." _Eh_. I immediately stopped laughing. "I mean that's only if you're down with it too, but when you are, just call my name. ... Well, I'll be making you call my name anyways."

"Wh-What?! You can't honestly be serious! You need to stop joking with me!" I panicked all of a sudden. "Stop joking around!" I then slammed my hands against the table and rose from it.

"Len, you need to relax. I'm not joking around, and I'm afraid to show evidence that I'm not because that'll result in the act anyways. I mean, I'm sorry if saying this scared you. I won't bring it up anymore-" "No, no, no! It's okay, it's just ... you really want to do that kind of stuff with me? I mean we're friends." My gaze couldn't break away from his. I was searching for an answer of some sort. _There has to be some close possibility that he likes me. Otherwise he wouldn't want to do that with me. _

He glanced elsewhere and began scratching the back of his head. I've known for the longest that every time he does that, he want to drop the subject immediately. And to prove it, he gave a small laugh and said, "Just forget it. I don't know what I was thinking telling you that. ... I'm probably still suffering from the jet-lag. Got me going mental and what not." He nervously said. _Whether it's jet-lag or not, I at least know that he's attracted to me. But just that knowledge alone can make me happy all day. _"Are you okay, Len?" I blinked twice.

"Eh?"

"Well you're smiling pretty big and it's getting me a bit worried." He pointed out.

Quickly I clasped my hand over my mouth and averted my gaze. _How long was I smiling like an idiot?! Dammit! _"O-Oh, I'm okay! Just thinking of a joke is all."

"Want to let me in on it?" He then persisted. _Ugh! Don't do this to me now, Kaito! _"... Or were you thinking of "Other" things." I then snapped my attention to him once I heard his voice change a little. It came out more husky than usual. ... Just like the moment he was about to take a shower. "Whatever. I'll find out on my own eventually" He mindlessly said before giving a smile to me. "You wanna show me the place you work at? I hadn't went to a Japanese Cafe in years." And with that he threw a pair of clothes at me.

It only took me a minute to unravel it to find out it was my clothes for work. Immediately I felt my brows furrow. "Are you serious? I don't want to go to work."

"But don't you want to wear your shota outfit and serve me? After all, this is the least you could do after I came back." And just like that my face grew hot like the sun. "Eh?! Shota outfit my ass!" I retorted back. "If you want something from the Cafe, then fine. But at the end of the day it's not a shota outfit and you're not going to treat me like I'm your maid once we get there."

"Score one for me getting what I want by the end of the day." He snickered beneath his breath. "Hurry up. We don't our top shota being late for work."

"Fuck you." I mumbled beneath my breath.

Quickly he stopped laughing and gave a small smirk. "Don't say stuff you don't mean. ... Say that when you mean it." His facial expression had then switched almost immediately into something more serious. His eyes pierced through me like daggers, and it made me question if I did or say something wrong. "You wanna know something that I learned after living in America?" He said in a deep and husky tone.

_That voice. What's with it? _I nervously thought to myself as I nodded my head.

"The people there live up to the quote "freedom of expression and speech" and I love it. If my mind was set on fucking my best friend, they'll encourage it or engage into the conversation. I love how the Americans don't hide their feelings unlike the people in our country. ... Everything has to be preserved and be treated like some damn love story in a manga and I hate it. I mean it doesn't hurt to get dirty or grimey" My breath hitched. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "One thing you'll learn about me that I don't show you on webcam is that I'm as blunt, dirty, and raw as it can get. I mean I was practically raised for the rest of my childhood, teenage years, and beginning adult years in America; so there's nothing preservative about me."

And best believe I believed him. The way he talked was as if he didn't think twice before speaking.

Staring at me for another minute my heart skipped a beat once I saw his lips tug upward into a smirk. "Hurry and get dressed. I'm getting hungry."

"... O-Okay" I breathlessly stammered.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in a while, hope you guys enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Order Up

Len's P.O.V.

* * *

"Eh? So explain to me why you showed up to work again?" Yohio rose a brow at me as I tied my apron around my waist. Piko nodded his head in agreement as the three of us stood behind the counter. "I mean I _thought _you two were going to catch up, play some dinky card games, and talk about stupid shit." He bluntly stated. I sighed in response; mostly because Piko remained silent. ... Whenever he's quiet when Yohio says a smart remark like that, it's usually a sign that he was thinking the same exact thing.

"Apparently not" I started. "He wanted to see me in action at work; mainly wanting to see my quote-on-quote shota-outfit." I took in a deep breath, trying to rid the heat rising to my face. "B-But, ... Kaito told me something that surprised the living hell out of me."

"This ought to be good" The taller blonde had then began to smirk as Piko rose his brow, waiting for an answer.

I leaned against the wall as I felt my grip around the serving tray tighten. "H-He told me that he thought about s-screwing me, and that he's okay with me jumping his bone-" And it was then that Piko's eyes widen along with him interrupting, "W-Well then why are you here?!" He whispered loudly to me. Yohio nearly dropped the tray he was holding. "He's interested in you! And he's blunt about it!"

"What the-!? You better clock-out, take your ass home, and jump that fuckable man! He's bound to be dirty in bed if he's that blunt, Len! Stop playing games and let him fuck you! Shoot, I would in an instant if I was in your position." Yohio added. "C'mon, you like him."

"I-I know, but we've been friends for most of our lives. As much as I love him, it's just too awkward to even picture because I never thought he'd want to do stuff like _that _with me. ... Besides, it'll take me a while to get used to him actually being here in person. You guys don't know how much I've wished for that alone. I guess hearing him say such thing stunned the hell out of me to the point I can't think about having sex with him properly." I sighed before I lastly said, "But best believe I'll want to soon" and with that, I made my way towards the main floor where the customers sat.

It didn't take much time to spot Kaito and see him motion his hand for me to come over.

Quickly I nodded my head and carefully made my way across the room till I reached his table. The closer I got, the more I was able to view his sly smirk. "So I've been thinking about getting green tea-" He started till I quickly retorted, "Green tea? You wanted to come here for green tea? We could've gotten that at the quickie Mart!"

"Raising your voice against a customer? What an awful employee you are, but I wanted to see you work. But if I'd known you were just going to talk to your friends during your shift, I wouldn't have suggested for you to take me to your job. Now go fetch my drink, Shota." He mused.

"I'm not a shota!" I Whispered loudly to him, trying my best to not cause a commotion.

"Turn around and go fetch my drink, Len." He whispered back, then leaned closer and said. "Turn so I could see that cute ass again..." And just like that, my stomach churned incredulously. I didn't know how to respond. I was nervous to face my back to him, because now I know he'll be looking at my ass.

"P-Pervert"

"More like freedom of expression. If I like something, I'll point it out." He quickly responded. "There's no need to be shy. Just pretend you didn't hear me say anything."

"H-How can I pretend that you didn't? You called my ass cute."

"It's a compliment, Len-" He responded till a certain woman pipped up, "My, my, my; I'm so sorry that my employee is wasting your time flattering you! I should've known it was a matter of time till this one start following in the others footsteps." Gumi gave her well-known, _"I'm fed up" _grins. "I'll make sure your order comes right away.

"No, it's my fault. I just came back from America after so many years and I've been sitting here talking to Len when he should be working. I didn't mean to occupy him, cause I know how hard-working he must be. After all, he constantly talks about how much he loves work." He quickly changed his demeanor and began sweet talking her. "I really wanted for us to spend some time, but I understand how much he loves work."

"Oh! That relieves me very much, and Len really is a hard worker. He doesn't tend to slack off like the other two. But anyway, what's your relations?"

"Frien-" I tried answering, but Kaito beat me to it.

"We're childhood friends. This is the first time since twelve years that I have seen him face-to-face. It's really a joy." He then gave a small smile.

"Childhood? Len, why did you come to work? You should spend some time with your friend"

"But-!"

"Don't worry, Luki could cover your shift today, so go put away your apron." Gumi shooed me off to go put away my apron. Part of me was upset that he made it seem like I was a workaholic, but the other part of me was glad that he did. This'll mean that Gumi could either promote me to shift manager, or give me a small raise. Either one is great.

_He's such a pervert. Maybe him staying in America made him become that way. _

"I heard what he said to you, Len" Piko pipped up as I walked behind the counter. Right when I was about to ask how, he continued. "I was serving the lady next to you two, but you guys probably didn't notice. Anyway, I know it's rare for me to agree with Yohio, but today he has a point when it come towards the situation between you and your friend. A man that close and that's lusting after you is someone you should jump on."

"Piko!" I quickly began to flustered, and yet he rolled his eyes.

"Len, please. If he was my childhood friend, I'm in love with him, he came all this way to see me, looks sexy, blunt, and wants to Fuck me too? ... Boy, you've know idea what you're missing out on. Especially with man like him. And just like Yohio and what he said, I'd let him make a mess out of me. ... You may say that friendship bull crap now, but I know you've probably dreamt about having him do God knows what to you. I'll see you later." He lastly said.

**5:28 p.m.**

Both me and Kaito came back home not too long ago, and the atmosphere already became tense again. I knew exactly why, but I'm trying to be a little passive about it.

"I never really asked. How's your sister? I hadn't heard much from her." Kaito pipped up as he sat across from me on the living room floor.

"Oh, she's doing fine. She went to go study abroad in England for a month, but she should be back around next week." I gladly answered. "But what about your brother? How's he doing?" I then questioned.

"Akaito? As far as I know, he's in training to become part of the F.B.I. for the Americans. He said something about there being more stuff to do there than here, which is partially true as far as crime rates go." _That actually sounds really cool, though. _I thought to myself till I heard Kaito say, "Why do you want to know what he's up to? Interested in him or something?" His voice grew serious all of a sudden.

"What? N-No! What the hell? No!" I retorted at the bluenette. "What type of question was that?" I rose a brow at him.

"A curious question. ... He's straight." He then said.

_It may be my wishful thinking, but is he getting jealous-? Kaito jealous! What if he is? How could I truly know? ... Test him._

"oh" I started. The heat rushed to my face as I took a deep breath.

"There's no point using that against me. I already told you that I wanted to fuck you, so of course I want your focus to be on me. The more it is" slowly he crept himself closer and closer to me till he was sitting towards my left. I froze right then and there and switched my gaze towards the floor. I didn't have to look to see him leaning close to my ear, because I felt his lips brush against it.

"K-Kaito" I stammered.

"Like I was saying; the more your focus is on me, the closer I get to make you scream" "Ah!" My breath hitched once his wet, hot, tongue traced the shell of my ear. _This isn't real! He isn't doing this, but God. God calm me down. Calm him down. Stop it before I break. _"Mm, such a cute moan. I could make you moan higher than that" He purred against the side of my neck, letting me feel his breath against my skin.

"Kai...to" I breathed out as my mind began to cloud up.

"I know you want me" My heart begged to burst out once a pair of lips pecked my heated neck so tenderly. Before I knew it, I began leaning closer into his touch till his strong arms wrapped around me, pulling with such ease onto his lap.

_I-I do want him. I really do want want this! I wanted this for as long as I could remember._

_I want this animal to eat me whole. _"Kaito ... I-I"

"Say it, Len." He husked close to my ear as his hands roamed freely towards my thighs, letting me feel the heat illuminating off of them. The graze of his fingers against my skin made me melt once he slowly began massaging my inner thighs. _Damn. I never knew how much I dreamt of having him touch me like this till now. ... He's not the kid I last seen so many years ago. _I half-cosnciously began spreading my legs wider apart for him. "... That's right, spread your legs for me" He sexily whispered. "Spread your legs for your owner-"

**(Bam! Bam! Bam! s.f.x.) **"Honey! Open the door! It's me and your father. We came with Kaito's parents!"

The both of us froze by the sound of my door knocking with my mothers voice ringing in the background. "Shit." Kaito cursed in silence, unlike me, letting my sexual frustration get the best of me. "Son of a bitch!" I mostly yelled as I managed to get off of Kaito's lap and stomped my way towards the door. _They just had to come! Why now? Right when he was a-acting that way with me. ... Damn, damn, damn! _I partially whined to myself before I placed my hand on the door knob, but right when I was about to twist it, a pair of hands gripped me by the hips and ceased me from making any movements.

"Next time, keep your voice down so they'll get the impression that we're not here. Then maybe we'd get to _this _sooner" and with that, my breath hitched once I felt a certain hardness rub against my ass oh-so slowly, letting me make out his breath-taking length. "Let that be your first lesson."


	5. Chapter 5

Holy Crap, I'm so happy with the amount of views and reviews I received from the previous chapter. Like I'm super psyched about it! Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Pesticides

Len's P.O.V.

* * *

"My, My My. Your son has gotten so big over the years in America! You won't really find muscular guys over here, but back to the subject. Why didn't you tell us Kaito was here? I understand that he's your friend and all, but you should at least notify his parents." Mom walked across the room and sat the tray of tea on the table everyone sat around. I only kept my eyes glued to my lap and irritatingly shrugged my shoulders to her question.

_But it doesn't mean you and Dad had to show up to my house like you had a mental problem. Hell, she only used this as an excuse to get inside my house to say what she always try to say- _I thought quietly to myself till she finally said, "Had you found a girlfriend yet? You know after college, you should look into settling down with someone and having kids. If you don't, people will start to think you're gay." And with that, the whole room became silent. I slightly rose my head in disbelief and saw Kaito's parents staring at her in shock while my father just sat and drank his tea. _This is exactly Why I don't invite her over. _

"Please excuse me-" I tried rising from my spot till a strong grip grabbed me by the arm, making me sit back down. So I turned my gaze to see Kaito giving a small smile along with a quick wink.

"Why is it such a problem that others will think your son is gay?" He then pipped up. "Kaito!" I whispered to him, but he had only hushed me and continued. "Gay couples love the same as straight couples, and although they can't bare children, they can still marry and adopt kids. Whether Len is straight, gay, bi, or trans, none of that should be of concern to you because it's not affecting your life, Mrs. Kagamine. So please keep quiet and keep your nose out of Len's personal life. Any fool would know that you didn't come here for me. You just came here to attack Len because you know damn well your husband won't shut you up."

"Oh my God..." Both me and Kaito's parents mumbled beneath our breath in unison as we watched this play out.

My mom began to fluster up and snapped her attention to his mother. "Are you really going to let you son talk to me so disrespectful? What type of mother are you, Machiko?"

"Eh? What type of mother am I?" Machiko had then began to glare at her through the lens of her glasses as she tucked her bangs behind her ear. "I'm the type that doesn't tolerate women's who think they know everything, marries a man that's weak so she can control everything, and especially one who dares to question my parenting skills! Who the hell do you think you are calling my son disrespectful?! Just because we chose to have him go to a country that's not so preserved?" She then slammed her fist on the table.

"I almost forgot how the both of you spent half your life in that idiot country as well. No wonder you can't control yourself." _Oh my God, mom! Shut up! _ I uncomfortably shifted my seat as soon as she said that.

But it was right when Kaito's father stepped in that things became quiet. "Shut. Your. Mouth, Tsukimi" The red-head demanded, causing everyone to be quiet. "All we came here for was to see our son, and if we wanted you to tag along, we would've asked you to. So it's you who doesn't know how to control yourself, and speaking what's on the mind is not being out of control. Bullying your own son is, and that doesn't make me want to question your parenting? It makes me question if you truly love your son. If you do, let him love whoever he wants to love, and if he happens to love a male, let him be happy in doing so. ... No matter what, your child should always remain precious to you. But God Dammit, if you won't treasure him, his lover will do it for you."

_I can see where Kaito got part of his personality from. ... His parents are more than strong. They're like a team. Friends. They have each others back. ... That's what I want with Kaito. To be strong with him. _"I'm jealous..." I unconsciously mumbled under my breath before turning my gaze towards my stunned parents. "Mom, Dad?" I softly pipped up, causing them to eye me.

I took a second to stare at Machiko and Atsushi. The two, along with Kaito, gave a warm smile to me. As if they were telling me that things were alright.

The day, today, that Kaito came back to me, is the start of things being okay.

"I'm gay. I'm tired of you subliminally insulting me. If you hate me because of it, I don't care. Haha, I don't care anymore, and I hate myself as to how it took this long to admit all of it! All of it!" Shakily my lips curved upwards. I felt a warm wetness slide down my cheeks. _I confessed. Am I an idiot? It's okay to be sometimes. _"Now get the hell out of my apartment. Don't ever come back unless I ask you to, but Mr. And Mrs. Shion, you're welcome to come anytime-"

"Ahem!" I paused once Kaito coughed/grumbled. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Well, just make sure you call ahead of time." I then added.

"Kaito, you're going to stay here with Len?" His mother had then pipped up. The younger bluenette nodded his head. "Very well. Make sure you help Len out with house chores if you're going to stay with him. It wouldn't kill you to give money for rent either. It'd help the both of you save money, and don't forget Kaiko's birthday is in three days. I want the both of you to come help celebrate. Bring some friends too."

"Listen to your mother, she has a point, Kaito. Just because he's your friend, doesn't mean you have the right to be a freeloader." Mr. Shion added.

"I'll never become a freeloader, and I appreciate you guys coming to check on me. I would've told you guys that I was coming back, but once I realized I had money to come back, I got too excited to think correctly and notify people. Won't happen again." He explained to his parents.

"Well, I guess we'll be taking our leave. We're supposed to go pick up your sister, and we'll tell her that you came back." Leaning closer to give a quick hug, her and his father had then stood as my parents made their way out of the apartment. "We love you very much. ... You too Len." And with that, the walked out the apartment, leaving me and Kaito to ourselves once again.

As soon as the door closed, I fell backwards on the floor and faced the ceiling.

"Aye, I'm sorry I had to talk to your mom like that, but she was a disrespecting you." He started. "No matter who does it, I won't allow those assholes to get away with it. You know why?" Rolling on my side, I glanced up till I looked him in the eyes.

I couldn't help but smile and whisper, "Because you own me? ... I'm okay with it, Kaito."

Turning my gaze towards the floor, I saw his hand resting close to my face. So I scooted closer and stuck my tongue out, carefully sliding it across his fingers, but he quickly took his hand away and grabbed me, putting me on his lap with such ease. But this time with me facing him.

Immediately I felt his hardness poking against my clothed ass. _That's right. ... I'm yours. Your dick even realizes it. _"Kaito..." I gently called out his name as I hooked my arms around his neck.

_Want me._

"Yeah. You're my pet, baby" He husked back, gliding his hands down from my waist, curling his fingers to grope my ass. I gave a light gasp from the sudden touch. "Ah"

_Need Me. Want me. Touch me. Crave me. Do it all. I can't dare you to do something you'll already do. _Leaning closer to his ear, I slowly traced the shell of it with my tongue, earning me a deep sigh. And with that sigh, I couldn't help but lightly moan myself. "When I'm used t-to your cock, fuck me as hard as you want. H-Hear me?"

Pulling away, I watched as his pupils turn large.

"No interruptions. No nothing. You're going to be a good pet for master, right?"

"Y-Yes"


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews! You guys just know how to make this boy happy. I'm super stoked that you guys are enjoying the story, so please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Pulled Strings

Len's P.O.V.

* * *

_With every movement my foot made forward down the hall, my heartbeat began to throb harder and harder. Hard to the point I felt like I'm going crazy, hearing it. But I know it's all in my head. _I slightly thought to myself. My eyes were glued to the back of Kaito's head as I silently followed behind him. But right when we he suddenly stopped in front of the door, making me hear him turn the doorknob, my stomach churned to the point I felt like vomiting. _I'll be damned if I stop. ... I refuse. Who knows when there's going to be a next time? Kaito is unpredictable. _

_He's unpredictable. Sly. Open. Strong. Smart. And the one I envy the most, Confident. His confidence is what I want, because maybe that's what he's into. ... A person who doesn't stand behind him, but right by his side. Whether it's a guy or girl, I want it to be me. _I unconsciously bit my bottom lip and furrowed my brows for a moment. _It's not like Confidence is going to come knocking on my door. I have to step out of my preserved comfort zone. ... Starting now. _And with that thought, I stepped in front of him and walked inside the room, grabbing his hand and guided him inside.

As soon as we were in, I hurriedly let go of his hand and closed the door behind him.

"Eager much?" I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind me. Immediately I felt something hot and hard rub against my ass, making me hitch my breath suddenly. "We have the rest of the day to ourselves, unless you want me to slide your shorts down your legs, unzip my pants, pull out my cock, and straight up fuck you raw" he leaned closer till his lips tickled my right ear. "You want to know something, Len?" He lightly flicked his tongue against my ear.

I willingly tilt my head to the side, exposing my neck for him as I wiggled my ass against his clothed cock teasingly. "Y-Yes"

"Mm" He trailed his lips down to my neck and pressed his heated lips against my skin. "I think there's something you should tell me." He lightly blew against me, making me shiver against him. _Something ... I should tell him? _"Mhm, I know you Len. You're hiding something from me, and I can tell. I'm not a fool when it come towards my cute" (_Kiss) _"Sexy" _(Kiss) _"Fuckable pet." He trailed his lips lower and lower down my neck and paused for a second before sliding his tongue back up against my skin till he traced the shell of my ear. "If you really want this from me, I suggest you spill it."

"S-Spill what?" I breathlessly muttered back.

He chuckled deeply to himself before saying, "You're smart. Figure it out, Len. ... If you don't say it in the next ten seconds, I'm afraid this session will have to come to an end." And with that, I slightly pulled away and turned to look at him, still having his arms wrapped around my waist. "Eh-?" I paused for a moment once I began to think. _Spill it? ... What if... he wants me to dirty talk? _The heat in my face rose all of sudden as I quickly broke my gaze away from his for a second. "I see now." I whispered to myself. With that thought lingering in my head I gently placed my hands against his chest and guided him back till he sat on the edge of my bed. As soon as he did, I carefully crawled on top of his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning closer so that my lips grazed against the shell of his ear. I lightly flicked my tongue against the lobe before taking it into my mouth and sucking on it.

"Mm" He gave a deep moan as he slapped his hands onto my ass and and clutched onto it, kneading it skillfully to the point I couldn't help but arch my back into his touch. As soon as he did, I bit down, causing him to hold my waist down and grind his cock against my ass.

"A-Ah" I gave a light gasp before giving a small chuckle. "Y-You know, Kaito" I shyly started. "Most of the time when we're done talking online I-I ... would come here and finger myself and pretend that you're fucking me hard. I-It feels so much better when I pretend it's you doing it. Pulling it back out slowly, then slamming it back in" I whispered into his ear as he remained silent. "Doesn't that sound good, Kaito?" I gave a light peck against the side of his cheek before taking a chance to look at him in the eyes.

His pupils became huge, telling me how much he was feeling it. Giving a slight smirk he clicked tongue and said, "Good isn't even the word. Who knew you've been fucking yourself for me. Wish you would've done it while we were video chatting. Hell, I would've had great time jacking off if I were to see such thing." His tongue slowly roamed across his lips.

"It doesn't sound as good as having your cock drill me" I couldn't control myself anymore. "I-I want it. I want to bounce on your cock, Kaito." My breathing became a bit shallow as I unknowingly began to roll my hips against his crotch. _I want it bad! I want it so fucking bad! _"I saved my virginity for you so you could destroy it, Kaito! I'm yours, okay? Y-Your my boyfriend, and I'm your pet. F-Forever."

"New title? Hm. I'm your man now?" He rose a brow as he took his hand and caught me by the chin. "Why am I your boyfriend, cutie? Care to spill it, finally?" His deep blue eyes sent chills down my spine, but his questions caused my mind to get slapped. _... Why? ... Why did I say that? Why would he ask such thing as if he knows something? ... What if he does and I could finally admit it? But he's unpredictable. He always look as if he has a secret that even you don't even know you had. If I say it and it wasn't something that he thought, then I could risk losing him. He probably doesn't even want a serious relationship and everything will get awkward between us. ... I don't want that. I don't want to risk that. Why the hell did I have to call him my boyfriend? _And just like that, I felt my heart drop suddenly.

My throat felt like someone was strangling it till, "Hey, look at me, Len." He gently called to me.

I slowly turned my gaze back to him and faced him.

"I'm holding this off till you build your courage to tell me what I already know. It won't make things easier for me, but it'll sure as hell make things easier for you. And once you do, I'll accept all your offers. To have sex with you, to have you be my pet, and to be your man. ... You have to learn how to not let your fears get to you. Once that happen ... I'll. Shatter. Every. Last. Innocent. Thing about you. I mean it. You're "Really" going to act like a pet once you're in my care."

_Wh-What ... ? _My eyes widened in shock.

"Such a cute pet. Nice milky skin. Perfect hair. Sweetest lips. soft body. plumped ass" _(Swat! s.f.x.) _He gave a quick smack on my ass. "If you want to be put on a leash by me, I suggest you get out of that Japanese comfort zone and say what you got to say." And with that, he helped me off his lap.

**7:38 a.m. The Next Day ... **

"Whaaaat?!" The taller blonde half screamed as me and Piko sat inside the living room of his home. I only sighed and nodded my head as I was done with telling the two everything. "I like this guy! I really do! I mean-, you were about to get some! Piko, our Len is growing up! Although if I was him, I'd get on my knees and get right to work. Forget using my mouth to talk. It'd be busy sucking his c-" Piko had then slapped Yohio's shoulder and sighed.

"Let's not get too lude, Yohio." Piko started. "Anyway, it's obvious that he's not interested in you. He simply wants you, and I'm more than sure that he knows that you like him. Knowing that, why don't you just admit it? What's holding you back so much?" He questioned.

"Because you can never be too sure to things. It could just seem that way, but what if I do admit it and it wasn't what he had expected? Maybe he just want someone to screw whenever he feels like it?-" Yohio had then interrupted me. "How could you say that about him? You can't even be too sure about that either!" He exclaimed.

"Yohio has a point. You shouldn't make any assumptions like that if you're not sure about things. Especially one as negative as that. You two have known one another since you were kids, he never been in a relationship with anyone, he took his time out come see you instead of his own family first. Most importantly, he defended you from your mom. ... Do you still think his mind is "Only" set on screwing you?" He then rose a brow at me. "Kaito is right. You need to stop being afraid. ... Then maybe you'll get a little somethin-somethin once you do."

"Haha, you guys are right. ... It's just going to take time. But not as much time as Yohio trying to get our customer, Yuma, to date him." I joked near the end, and both me and Piko began to laugh.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Fuck you." He rolled his eyes at the both of us as he tied his apron around his waist. "Now if you guys would kindly stop being pricks, I believe it's time for us to get to work. I don't want to be late seeing my handsome boyfriend."

"Yohio, he's not your boyfriend." Piko bluntly stated.

"Yes he is! He just doesn't know it yet." And with that, the three of us began walking out the door.

_Yeah. It's going to take time building up courage to admit how much I loved him. But fear and courage sits close to one another._


	7. Chapter 7

Yo! I'm loving the amount of views I'm getting per chapter! Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Yearn

Len's P.O.V.

**8:38 p.m.**

* * *

The three of us had just got done clocking out and we slipped out the back into the alley. "Damn, I can't believe we got through that long ass shift! I would've went home early if it weren't for Luki calling in sick at the last minute." Yohio groaned as he slipped on his jacket. "I swear, if it weren't for me having a good day, I'd go to his house and kick his ass."

I sighed briefly as Piko said, "Luki didn't show up because he had midterms today. You probably didn't hear him talking about it last week because you were too busy flirting with your favorite customer." He pointed out. "And _you _had a good day today? Did that guy flirt back with you, or did some one give you a giant tip? Either one must've happened because I doubt Gumi would give you a raise."

"For your information, My favorite gave me his number and told me to call him around ten. Now! I would love to walk and talk with you losers, buuuut, I got a sex-muffin to call. Later!" The blonde had then hurried down the street, most likely to his apartment.

"Looks as though things are looking up around here. I knew it was a matter of time that guy stopped playing the observe-game with Yohio. He's really good at hiding his interest for that idiot, and it took me to actually sit down to think to know that he was. Like a heterosexual guy would curse Yohio out, but this one just laughed at him and comes everyday." Piko began to explain as the both of us continued walking down the street. "So, did Kaito sit at your place all day?" He then questioned.

I only shook my head and smiled a bit. "No, he went off to show his portfolio at the art university. I'm sure he's going to get accepted on the spot; his artwork is phenomenal! It's a mixture of abstract and realism. ... It's just so cool."

"Abstract and realism? That's sounds really unique! You should plan a celebration party because you and I both know they tell whether or not someone is accepted in three days. I'll even help by buying drinks and what not." He suggested. "Make sure to tell his family about the celebration. This should be a small crutch showing him how you feel about him. I mean I'm just saying, if you love him, tell him. Don't keep people in suspense or else they'll get tired and move on, Len."

_He'll move on ... .That's right. I can't be scared anymore. _I quietly thought to myself as I nodded my head in agreement to Piko.

**9:09 p.m.**

I parted ways with Piko not too long ago, but I'm glad that I made it back home. _"_I'm back." I announced as I opened the front door and walked inside. I was honestly surprised to see the lights off, but the only light showing was the light coming off the T.V. along with Kaito sitting on the couch in front of it. Lazily he threw up his arm and gave a small wave. _The hell? I would've thought he'd be working on a painting or something. _I briefly thought to myself before I dropped my bag and walked towards him. "Hey, how did the meeting go? Did they like your paintings?" I questioned as I plopped myself next to him on the couch, but right when I took the chance to look at him, I noticed the dullness in his eyes along with him not making a single movement to make a smile. "Eh? ... What's wrong, Kaito?"

He sighed, "I'll get over it eventually, but the dean at the university told me that my art is _too _street influenced and _too _expressive. Like what the fuck type of opinion as that? My art is _too _expressive? Art is supposed to be expressive. It's supposed to express every ounce of emotion in you, or what you're currently feeling. ... If they call my art expressive, then they don't know what art truly is. ... Doesn't matter. I'll find a different school." He lowly told me. I couldn't help but scoot closer to him and give him a hug on the side.

"Geez, I'm sorry that happened today. I can't believe they said that to you! You're art-work is phenomenal, and they shouldn't have criticized it for something so stupid!" I told the bluenette. He only shook his head and lazily hung his arm over my shoulder.

"Those who can't express are forever afraid of the open-minded. Enough about those dip-shits, how was your day?" He then changed the subject.

"O-Oh. It was okay. I'm just happy I finally get to sit down and relax." I tried not to make it seem like my day was any better. "But still, Kaito. Stuff like this shouldn't get to you knowing how the pace of progress is here. People can accept hentai, yaoi, yuri, and anime, but they refuse to acknowledge the gay community in reality. We're behind, so expressing is very minimal. Even in art unless it's anime." I tried explaining to him until he sat up a bit more and snapped back.

"If this is known, why are people waiting for progress to happen without doing a damn thing? What evolution or fight is anyone doing here? Sitting and reading a manga isn't going to change shit! Loving to watch two guys or two girls kiss isn't going to change shit! The problem will remain the same around here, and yet they try prosecuting me for my form of art by painting different couples holding or kissing!?" I flinched a little as he continued. "God, that's annoying. If they hate that I'm expressing the issues here through my paintings, then I'll paint it even more. Fuck! It annoys the shit out of me when people are afraid to do shit." He then leaned back and sighed.

_Annoyed when people are afraid to do stuff ... Like how I'm afraid like the rest of us, but I want to be able to stand next to you and not have to worry about being afraid. ... I shouldn't have to be now that you're here. _I bit my bottom lip for a second before gently placing my hand on top of his, grabbing his attention.

As soon as he looked at me, I took a dry gulp trying to rid the shyness. "Kaito ... we need a push. Me alongside with them" I started. "Japan is not America, and we're not as open as them. If we're going to make progress, we need a lift. ... E-Even I need help gaining courage. I want to do so much, but I'm scared. Often at times I would wonder what I'm so scared of. But I know I won't be so scared o-once I tell you ... How I've felt for so long. I want to tell you so much, but I'm scared. I also bet there's a bunch out there who has the same problem as me."

I felt my heart getting ready to explode once I felt his fingers intertwine with mine. "You don't have to be afraid with telling me things. We've known eachother for the longest." He assured me.

"B-But what if I got things wrong and it's something that you're not trying to hear."

"If it's something from you, then I'm always going to want to hear it. I'm not going to sit here and baby you to tell me like some prissy ass manga love story. You're getting too old to have people hold your hand and guide you to saying the things you want to say. If you have a strong feeling to say, then there should be nothing holding you back. Now you can sit and act like a child, or get your ass up and prove yourself. Your choice." He eyed me. It felt as though he stabbed me multiple times and whipped me into feeling like a child.

"B-But-" I nervously tried to say until he cut me off.

"Say "But" again and this conversation is over. You can't be afraid of the unknown forever." He coldly told me.

_Why now? I'm not ready, but-. ... No more buts. _" Kaito, I-I know I'm scared. I know I am, but I shouldn't be towards you."

"You said, but"

"Because I love you, Kaito. I-I always loved you whether you were here or in a different country. I'm just afraid you don't want me in that way. ... Emotionally. Of course I'm afraid. We've talked to eachother over the phone and online for years. To say I love you once you came back after so long is impossible, and yet I did it because of you. You're right about acting like a child. I shouldn't hold things back from you." My grip automatically tightened out of nervousness till,

"So you finally spilled it. Look, I love you too. Because I do, I'm going to be hard on you."

"You what? ... F-For how long?!"

"A long time, now come on. We're going to the room."

"Wha-? Why?!" I couldn't control myself from stammering as he quickly got off the couch and began dragging me.

"Because I'm you're boyfriend now. Try remembering what I told you last night."


	8. Chapter 8

Whoaaa, fast views and reviews. Stellar! Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Say "Love"

Len's P.O.V.

* * *

Quickly he took me into the room and made the both of us fall on the bed. A moment after he rolled on his back and faced the ceiling, and yet he kept the same grip on my hand. "I always liked you, but I realized how much I loved you once we couldn't talk to eachother after they enforced the rule where we couldn't talk on the phone. I knew you liked me for the longest, but it was obvious as to how much you were trying to hide it. ... It bugged me because you're close to me. You shouldn't have to be shy from me." He explained.

My mind was too busy trying to accept the fact that he was in love with me. _He was waiting for me all this time? We could've been together long ago if it weren't for my fears. ... Damn me._ I scooted myself closer to him and leaned my head against his shoulder as I allowed his arm to wrap around me. "... Say it, Kaito." I whispered to him.

"Say what?" He quickly responded.

"That you love me..." I told the bluenette.

A deep chuckle escaped from him, and I felt the vibration of his voice once he said, "You like hearing that, don't you?" He rhetorically asked. "Guy, girl, or both, I'll always love you no matter what. Of course I love you. As soon as I get the chance to see you after so long, of course I'm going to see you that very day I realize it. But man, seeing you in person drove me crazy."

"C-Crazy? Why?"

"Because" He then pulled me on top of him and wrapped his arms around my waist, staring into my eyes. "You're even sexier in person. Such a cute little blonde with a cute smile, dimples, soft hair, soft skin, pretty ass eyes, and most of all, this nice fat ass!" (_Smack! s.f.x.) _He then smacked his hands onto my ass and groped it, shaking it and making it jiggle.

"Stop shaking my butt, and I'm not f-fat" my breath hitched as soon as I felt the heat of his hands on my ass, still shaking it.

Again, he chuckled. "I didn't call you fat. You just have a chubby ass. That just means there's going to be a loud slapping sound when I'm fucking you, having your ass bounce back. Mm, fuck yeah. Gonna sound like we're fucking during the hottest day in summer." His tongue slowly roamed across his lips, furthering my uneasiness as I shyly stared at him, quietly panting as he continued to play with my butt.

"Y-You're so nasty, Kaito." I pipped up.

"Correction; I'm raw. You say butt, I say ass. You say sex, I say fuck. You say you want me to stick my dick in your butt, I say I'm gonna drill you with this cock. Shove this juicy meat in that ass" _" Y-You're turning me on so much..." _I lightly moaned once I felt the hardness of his dick poking me from behind. More like him pushing my ass down against it. "No. I want you to say how much my cock is throbbing for your ass. Say. It." He growled near the end.

He scooted closer towards the headboard and leaned his back against the wall and propped me up on his lap, leaning closer to me. Tracing his lips against my ear, he gave a deep groan before he bit against my lobe, making me gasp and hook my arms around his neck.

_G-God, I need it. I need him now! _ I took short breaths trying to calm myself. _I'm pretty sure Yohio has lubricant, or something. ... I want him to take me. _"T-Ten minutes. ... I need to get something, but when I come back, I ... I want your throbbing c-cock in me." I whispered to the bluenette. He slowly parted away from my ear and stared at me, allowing for me to see his heated smirk.

Grabbing me by the chin, he yanked me close to his face and roamed his tongue across my bottom lip teasingly before pulling me away.

He helped me off the bed, but as soon as we both stood, he gave a hard smack on my ass, making me hiss out in pain. "Ow-!" Right when I did that, he guided me towards the door and pressed me against the wall ... like yesterday.

He eased himself behind me and held onto me for a bit, whispering, "Be a good pet and hurry up. I need to bust a nut in you." And with that he reached for the handle and opened the door for me, leaving me hot, red, and beyond the word "stunned".

It felt as though the wind engulfed my legs, because I swear to everything that's dear to me that I booked out my apartment like the fastest thing alive. _B-Bust a nut in me. ... Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm gonna be_ a_ good pet for him! _Part of my mind went to mush as I hurried up the steps to the apartment complex, making my way towards Yohio's place. Hell, at the rate I'm going, I might as well audition for the track section of the Olympics.

As soon as I got to the second level, I hurriedly ran to his door and banged on it as hard as I could. To my luck, I immediately heard, "What the hell as your problem?! It's too late to be banging on my damn door!" He hollered till he undid his locks and swung open his door, revealing his mid-thigh length red, satin, robe. "What the-. Len? What the hell are you doing here? What's your problem knocking on my door like that?-" He tried complaining till I interrupted him and shoved myself into his home.

"I-I need to borrow your lubricant, Yohio! Hurry!"


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, look. When Kaito is talking about his lack of saying strong words, it mostly indicates him not really being the one to say lude things right off the bat, and every one. This story deals with actual scenarios. I'm really not trying to make the relationship a gentle, caring, hold-my-hand type of relationship. Got it?

* * *

Chapter 13: Bruises

Kaito's P.O.V.

* * *

"I wonder where he went to" I mumbled to myself as I began going through his drawer, pulling out a thick binder from inside. As soon as I held it up to the light, I finally was able to read the label, "Confession file: Important Super secret." I read aloud. As soon as I did, I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, keeping my grip on the binder. _I May have to tell Len about labeling his stuff that tells exactly what's in the inside. Especially if it's a confession folder. _ I shook my head slowly before I tossed it underneath his bed. _Even the fact that he shouldn't hide stuff like that in his drawer._

Once that was done, I leaned back and placed my arms behind my head, facing the ceiling.

_It's been about six years since I've dreamt about this day. Other than making Len mine, I'm finally going to take his virginity. ... A cute little blonde with big blue eyes. Hairless as far as I can see, but that's most likely because he falls in the "twink" category. One without any muscles whatsoever, but it absolutely fits him. Well, he has gotten a little chubby, but it's cute as hell. Especially in the areas it went to. I mean damn, right when he walked out the taxi first, I had to look at his ass twice._

_Whatever he have been eating had clearly went straight to his ass. Even his thighs gotten a bit thick. Even his cheeks. Makes me want to kiss or poke them every time I see his face. _"Hm" _He's supremely cute for a boy, plus his work uniform shows his plumpness. Short-shorts, clingy shirt, apron. What the hell was she thinking? Does she know people could watch him and try doing God knows what after his shift-? ... Oh hell no. _With that thought lingering in my head, I shot up from his bed and headed towards the living room. _He can't wear shorts there anymore-_

"Kaito?" I paused mid-step once I heard the front door open and close. I looked to see Len walking in with a small plastic-bag in his hand, and noticed immediately that he changed out of his work-clothes and into this short, black, silk robe. "Did something happen? You look like you're in distress." The blonde had then dropped his bag on the coffee table and hurriedly walked over to me.

I only shook my head and took a moment to take a deep breath. "Oh, no. I'm fine." _I'll just tell you later that you're banned from wearing shorts to work. _"Anyways, where did you go to? And what's with this _sexy _robe you got going on?" I then took a step forward, getting ready to bring him closer. But that was till he took a step back and shook his head.

He carefully grabbed onto my hand and led me towards the couch. It took less than a second for us to get there, but once we did, he motioned for me to take a seat.

I had exactly done so and watched as he stood in front of me. "Hm?"

"I-I went over to my friends house really quick to grab something, but it turned to him lending me an outfit. I-I mean he was right. Wearing my work clothes for something like this isn't right. It's alright for you because you're wearing your checkered lounge pants and your tank top, and it looks really good on you. So..." He trailed off as he slowly brought his hands to the front of the robe and tugged on the silk rope, allowing it to become undone.

Quickly the short black robe drooped on his shoulders before falling to the floor, capturing my eyes once he revealed himself wearing black crop-top tank-top, that barely covered his chest, and a black laced, ruffled panties. _Sophisticated, voluptuous, beauty for days on end! _I couldn't help but stare at him silently, taking in everything he just showed me. "I knew you'd like it" He softly chuckled as his face grew heat.

"_Like _is an understatement. You look sexy as hell strutting what you got. C'mon, turn and show everything" I then sat up and grabbed his hand, encouraging him to turn for me. To my luck, he did, showing his soft yet thick skin. I gave a quick whistle once he was done, causing his face to redden even further. Right when I did that, I then pulled him onto my lap and leaned back, keeping my hands onto his sides. "Do _you _even realize how good you look? Stealing peoples gazes without you even knowing it, I bet. That's why I have to keep my eye on you no matter what, angel-face." I huskily whispered to the blonde before I pulled him closer, making him hook his arms around my neck. "Who do you love?"

Closing the gap between us, he leaned in and paused once our faces were nothing but inches apart. "O-Only you, Kaito." His rosie lips muttered.

"That's a good boy" I husked to him before I officially closed the gap by diving in to capture his lips. My heart couldn't deny a damn thing once I felt it jump as soon as I felt his soft lips against my own. _It's been years since we've last seen each other, and yet it feels as though I hadn't touched him in forever, when in truth I never touched him in the past. _The thought lingered once I slowly roamed my tongue across his bottom lip and began sucking on it for few seconds, earning a small whimper. _So cute... _Hesitation didn't exist once I began pushing my tongue between his lips, but as soon as I slid my tongue against his, his body tensed up for a second till I crept my hand lower and lower till I felt the softness of his ass and gave it a nice grope, pushing him down against my crotch so his ass could rub against it. "Mm" I gave a brief groan.

**Len's P.O.V.**

"A-Ah" My body trembled slightly once he gave a quick smack on my ass as he was kneading it with his hot hands. My hands found their way to his hair and began roaming through it as he continued to suck on my tongue. _C-Crap. He's turning me on too much. _ I felt my stomach churn right when a wave of discomfort swept between my legs. _This is embarrassing, but God... sweet God this is good~ _He pulled away for a second, causing a string of saliva to slide on the side of my mouth. I stared at the blunette in slight confusion as he gave a brief smirk. "Why did you stop-" "Lift your shirt up for a second." He asked. I was taken aback for a moment, but I didn't waste a second once I moved my hands away from his hair and grabbed the hem of the crop-top, slightly holding it up enough for my chest to show, ... cause I knew that's what he wanted to see.

I averted my eyes away from his gaze out of slight embarrassment. Hell, everything was embarrassing to me, and yet I continued to go with it.

_"Okay, Len! Just go with the flow! You may not know what to do, but he got this! Let him take care of you and you'll be in good hands! ... Uh, I think that's what Piko would say if he was here. I'm not too sure, but you get what I mean. But! From my own words, go get it Len! Ride once the ride feels good!" _

_I couldn't help but remember what Yohio told me before he pushed me out his house. Part of me wanted to go to Piko's apartment instead, but something about Yohio's "wing it" method had me on board with it. _The bluenette had then leaned forward and grazed his lips against my left bud, causing my body to twitch slightly. But that was nothing once I peeked over to see him eye me intently, as he brought out his tongue and slowly slid it against my chest, circling around my bud and flicking it every now and then.

"Mm~ K-Kaito" My grip on the edge of the shirt loosened as I quickly locked my fingers within his hair again. He gave a brief chuckle before he wrapped his lips around my bud and closed his eyes, starting to suck on it tenderly as his hands continued to squeeze and knead my ass, pushing my waist down every now then, allowing his hard-on to poke me. I couldn't help but allow my head to fall back and close my eyes as well, hugging his head closer to my chest.

My body felt like it was catching fire the more he swirled his hot, wet tongue around my tit. I continued to gasp the more he played with my ass. _He's so hard, and yet he's taking care of me. ... What would Piko "actually" say? _

_"Like I said, there's a line between sex and making love. Sex is great, and Yohio made that one known, but making love feels better because you feel a type of closeness in the mix. You get nervous, but it's a good type of nervous. It's a type of nervousness that doesn't make you stop! It's more of a "Oh my god, I'm actually doing this with so-and-so! This is so unreal and yet I'm doing this" because it's the confidence or comfort given automatically." I then remembered that conversation with Piko._

"K-Kaito, wait" I breathed out. The bluenette gave a deep groan as he gave a small bite on it. "Ahn" my back arched in the sudden pleasure before he backed away and smirked at me.

"Your tits are so sensitive, babe. How about we take it a step further and have some more fun? But first I'll need you to unzip my pants ... and dig in there to take out my cock." He said as he quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it elsewhere. "Come on, Len. You want a treat, don't you?" He smirked.

Again, that same aching feeling from earlier increased between my legs as I barely pipped out, "Y-Yes"

"Yeah? Then let's get you your treat" He carefully took my hands and guided them towards the button of his lounge pants. He paused for a moment and quickly undid them before moving his hands away from my own. "Reach in there" he huskily told me.

My heart raced like a never ending drum once my hands traced the hem of his pants. _My treat ... _My mind went to mush as soon as my fingers traced the opening before carefully moving my hand inside.

His body heat greeted me graciously as my fingers crept closer and closer till it wrapped around something hard, thick, and hot. I took a deep breath as soon as I pulled it out and instantly felt my heart stop for a moment once my eyes became glued onto it. _W-What...? _were the only words that came to mind as I viewed the long, yet thick cock, being held in my hand. A drop of pre-cum slid down the side of it, leaking onto my fingers slowly.

"Fuck, I'm hard as hell" He gave a deep sigh of relief as he leaned back, sprawling his arms across the couch before giving a brief chuckle. "What? Did you expect it to be small or something? ... In case you're wondering in that cute head of yours, it's seven" "Seven!" I nearly choked on my breath once he said those very words. "I mean-! ... Will it ... fit?" I shyly asked the bluenette. Right when I said that, my breath hitched a little when I felt his fingers tracing the elastic band of the panties, pulling them back. "W-Wait"

"Quiet" He hushed me up instantaneously, quickly grabbing the sides of my panties and ripping them right off. Immediately he tossed the fabric elsewhere and brought his hand up to his lips, and allowed his tongue to roam around his middle finger. Just watching him do that already told me what was to come next. So I placed my hands on his shoulders and scooted myself up and leaned my body against his so my ass was in the air. "Good boy..." He mumbled against my neck.

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

_I'm losing my damn patience. I need to fuck him like there's no tomorrow. _"Move your body so our cocks can rub" I told the boy. He buried his face into the crook of my neck and nodded his head shyly. Within a minute he slowly began moving his hips up and down, and God did my cock feel good.

"Mm-" The blonde gave soft moans every now and then, and my hands found their way back to his "now" bare ass. I gave a hard smack and watched the flesh jiggle before I groped it completely and spreaded his cheeks apart. "Ahn~, Kaito" His small, little, tongue roamed sexily against my ear and clamped his teeth on my lobe.

My grip on his ass tightened, "Fuck yeah, you're definitely getting this cock, baby. Bite that fucking ear" I groaned to him. My cock was begging to be shoved inside him at this point. "I can't hold back. I can't fucking hold back anymore."

Taking the middle finger I licked, I pressed against his small hole and began circling around it, making his body pause from moving till all of a sudden I felt a small hand grab my own and stop me. He backed away from my shoulder and revealed his deeply flushed face. His beautiful blue eyes were half lidded. Those small lips emitted a light panting that I could easily hear. But when I looked down, I saw how drenched his little cock was. Obviously horny enough to have so much pre-cum slide down his shaft.

He eased himself off my lap and grabbed my hand, motioning me to follow him. I already knew where he was guiding me, but I remained quiet till I stepped inside his room and slammed the door close. Right when I did, he quietly pipped up, "Please sit on the bed" looking at me with clouded eyes.

I nodded my head to the blonde and took a seat on the edge of his bed. My gaze refused to leave his milky body as he carefully removed the last piece of clothing on him, leaving his chest and everything else revealed. He tossed the top on the floor and kicked it to the side.

His body was more than pleasing, it was utterly beautiful. ... A masterpiece of its own. _I wonder how many times I've dreamt of seeing him in all of his beauty like this? Tens? Hundreds? Thousands? Or maybe every single time I closed my eyes. _I took a deep breath to calm myself down a bit. "You're too beautiful, Len" My lips automatically uttered out.

His bright, blue eyes widened for a second, then he quickly, yet shyly looked away.

"...Thank you" he murmured. "I-I know I won't be good, but I'm going to anyways." And with that, he lowered himself to the floor and crawled towards me like a cat. Right when he stopped by my legs, I knew what he was about to do.

I placed my hand on top of his head so he could look at me.

"Baby, I'm not forcing you to suck me." The corners of my lips tugged upwards into a slight smirk, watching his cheeks turn into a light rouge.

Instead of a response, he leaned his face closer between my legs and carefully held my cock into his soft, warm hands, bringing it closer to drag it across his small lips. Len traced my tip against his lips and slowly began opening his mouth, making my body jitter once I felt his small tongue press onto the tip as he took it in.

_His mouth feels incredible, and he's only sucking the tip! ... But damn his lips look good, wrapped around my cock like that. Even though his eyes are closed, he still looks like the sexiest little thing I want to fuck. _"Damn..." I breathed out, taking a moment to accept the fact that Len is "actually" doing this.

Len's P.O.V.

_(Sniff s.f.x) _I occasionally sniffed his cock, loving the light musk of it. _Why does it smell so good to me? But then again the taste. _"Ahn~" Teasingly I slapped it against my tongue and earned a deep, yet delicious groan from him. _I-I need more! It feels like my body is going to burst if he doesn't do something. _Taking one, long, lick along his throbbing shaft, I opened my eyes and eyed the dazed bluenette.

My heart fluttered. My stomach endlessly churned. And I continued to ache, but I didn't have to wait.

Just looking at him made me automatically stand from the ground and ease myself onto his lap, letting his hands find their way onto my side's.

"Kaito" I called his name as I placed a hand on his shoulder, as the other reached over to hold his cock in place, rubbing it against my hole. I stared deeply into his eyes and felt the corner of my lips curve upwards into a small smile.

_"Look me in the eyes, Len! I got you"_

_ Kaito had always reassured me when I was about to do things that may hurt me. When we were kids ... to now._

"Kaito" I whispered his name. He gave a slight "Hm?" in response. "... Remember how you used to tell me that you always got me when I'm hurt or in pain? Long ago?" I questioned the bluenette.

Within an instant, his expression softened. "Len..., of course I do" He started. "Long ago, and even now. No matter what happens, I'd rather have myself get hurt if it's to prevent the pain from being inflicted onto you. Whatever the future brings us, I got you. I'm here to watch, teach, protect, love, and care for you. I've been doing so ever since we were kids."

Just hearing those words made me want to turn back time and listen to it over and over again. But instead, I gave a slight nod and took in a deep breath, lowering some of my weight on his cock, and immediately I felt him stretching my hole. " Nn" I placed my other hand onto his shoulder and automatically began digging my nails into his skin.

"Hold on-" He tried saying.

"N-No. I-It's okay" I paused for a second and took short breaths. "I already prepped myself before coming back" _Thank God I put some lube in me while I was using Yohio's bathroom _"A-And I know you'll take care of me."

He took a deep breath and smiled, lowering his hands so he was grabbing my ass. "Damn right I will. Now I want you to tell me if you're in too much pain, or if you're ready." He told me.

Hooking my arms around his neck, I shook my head and leaned against him so that my face was buried into his shoulder.

Right when I was in the middle of taking another breath, he carefully pushed me down by the waist, making me feel more of his thickness pushing into me. _Damn it's hot! _"Mmpf!" I accidentally bit his shoulders, but I refused to pause. _I can't even tell if it's half way in. I don't even know if this is pain. _No matter how much I gasped for air, he continued to stuff more of it in me till I was fully sitting on it.

"Fucking God" He breathed out close to my ear. "You're too fucking tight, baby" His husked, tracing his tongue along the shell of my ear.

"Mm~" My head tilted slightly, allowing him to tease it a little more. Despite the pain, I could still feel my hard-on poking his abdomen.

"Relax, baby. Imagine all those times you fingered that little hole of yours, thinking it was me fucking you. Think of that pleasure times three. You're sitting on my cock like a good little pet" His hands groped and squeezed my ass continuously, and the more he did it, the more my body felt like it was becoming a lit. "Come on, Len. You're a good pet, right?" His tongue trailed away from my ear, and down towards my neck.

_"F-Fuck" The stinging slowly began to go away as I felt his dick throb inside me. So without even telling him, I rose back up a tiny bit, and carefully sat back down on it, soaking in the new, fuckable feeling. I felt every last inch of his meat stuffing my hole and throbbing. The heat made me feel like I was melting and being stirred so good. _"Ahn~ K-Kaito. F..F"

"Fuck you? ... I want to see how much you love feeling it." The bluenette cooed to me as he pulled away from my neck.

His deep blue eyes were half-lidded, and I could hear him lightly panting. But with just one sentence being muttered out of that pleasuring mouth of his, just like a pet, I obeyed him.

"Ride your daddy, Len"

"Y-Yes" Placing my hands on his chest, I rose my ass till the tip was barely in me, and sat all the way back down, making a loud slapping to emit. In that second, my body was on fire and I was completely melted by his cock. "Nng! A-Ah~" My moans slipped out, but I didn't care anymore.

"Heh, you felt all of that (_Smack! s.f.x.)" _He gave a hard smack on my ass.

The bluenette kept a good grip on me and began rising off from the bed. Pulling out of me, he guided me onto the bed and kept my back facing him. Before I could question him, he positioned me so that I was on all fours, with my ass in the air.

He wasted no time positioning his tip and shoving every last bit of his cock into me with one push. "Ahhn~ yeess" I gave a hearty, yet welcoming moan to him.

"Mm, that's what I like to hear" My heart nearly stopped once I heard his deliciously deep moan. Placing his strong hands on either sides of my hips, he pulled back out and began rocking his meat in and out of my hole, causing my legs to automatically spread even further apart, along with my back arching for him.

My mouth hung open in complete bliss as I allowed myself to get purely fucked by him.

"Nyah~ F-Fuck your little pet, D-Daddy" I encouraged him, earning me a nice ramming. "Ah! Ah! Ahn~!" He roughly slammed himself in me.

"Nn, you love getting drilled like this?" He paused for a second and suddenly began roughly grinding inside me, making my mouth water at the sensation.

"Y-Ye- Ah!"

"Speak louder! You love me fucking you like this, don't you? Best believe I love fucking the sense out of you, and feeling your ass suck me like it never wants me to stop- shit, your ass is gonna make me cum" He moaned out.

My cock throbbed each time he thrusted into me, and I knew I was more than the word "close" to cumming. _I don't care! I want to cum from his yummy cock-! _My thought paused right when he grabbed my left leg and swiftly turned me over so that my back kissed the mattress, immediately he continued to fuck me as we faced each other.

I was completely mesmerized as to how dirty Kaito looked in the midst of fucking me.

Sweat trickled down the side of his face, along with the sweat going down his torso, outlining his abs graciously. Part of his bangs stuck to his face from the heat. But that wicked tongue of his roamed slowly across his lips as he made eye contact with me.

"K-Kai-" I choked up once I felt myself getting read to explode.

My arms reached up to grab him, and pulled him close to my chest, "C-Cumming! I'm cumming, Kai- Ah ha! Mm, y-yes~" I tightly closed my eyes as I felt his thrust become more jagged.

"D-Damn-!" He partially cursed beneath his breath till he gave one last, hard, thrust in me before he stilled himself, making me feel what I knew was his cum, fill me up. The heat of his cum caused me to squirm a tad bit.

He pulled out of me and layed down next to me, pulling me closer underneath his arm as we lied there, trying to catch our breaths.

I couldn't help but take a moment to process everything and realized that he took my virginity the best way possible.

"... Should I even dare to ask how I was?" He jokingly said as he tightened his grip on me. "I'm just playing with you. ... I love you like there's no tomorrow, you hear?" He then gave a light peck on the side of my head.

I snuggled myself closer into his embrace and whispered back, "I love you too, Kaito. ... And I blame you for making me behave that way." Embarrassment greeted me in an instant till he began laughing a little.

"I take full responsibility."


	10. Chapter 10

Holy crap! the amount of views for within the past couple of chapters have been phenomenal, and the reviews are just stacking in! Like even though my birthday is in two days, this is really a present from you guys, and I must thank every single one of you. Truly!

* * *

_Chapter 10: Change_

_8:23 a.m._

_Len's P.O.V._

* * *

I woke up not too long after Kaito had woken up. The sun peeked through the blinds of the window and lit up the dim room, revealing the messy sheets scrunched onto my bed. I didn't mind the mess at all, but instead just stretched my arms up in the air and looked at the clock, seeing how it was almost half past eight. _Geez, any later I would be late for my first class, but hell, I have time_. I mindlessly thought to myself right when the door to the room opened, revealing a certain bluenette. He casually walked inside the room wearing nothing but a pair of black unbuttoned pants, with his shirt hung over his right shoulder.

He noticed quickly how I was staring at him and gave a cool yet small smile before plopping himself on the edge of the bed and reached over to catch me by the chin, yanking me closer so he could press my lips against his.

The kiss was brief yet tender. It lasted for a mere three seconds before he pulled away and smirked at me. Lightly smacking me on the thigh twice, he got off the bed helped me off the mattress, letting the covers fall from my body and exposing me. I quickly grabbed them and held it around my body, causing him to chuckle slightly. "No need to cover up, baby. I saw every last inch of your body last-night." He clicked his tongue near the end before he leaned against my drawer and dug through it, pulling out a black pair of my briefs and tossing it over to me.

I quickly caught them and hastily stepped into them and slid them up my legs before dropping the covers and walking over towards my drawer as well. I couldn't help but give a small smile at the teasing blunette as he pulled out one of my white crop-tops and handed it to me. It took little to no time putting it on and allowing him to wrap his arms around me, making me look up to him. "You may have seen me last night, but that doesn't mean I should walk around the house naked" I lightly laughed. "What were you doing up so early? I would've expected you to be asleep longer than that." I then questioned him.

"True enough. I woke up about two hours ago, and I didn't go back to sleep because I realized how much you were going to be sore by the time you woke up. So I massaged your lower-back for a while, then I took a shower afterwards. After that I went into the kitchen and began cooking" He explained, and it was also then that I realized that the soreness was nearly gone completely. Enough for me to not notice it. _He even took care of me when I was asleep! _ I couldn't help but slump my body against his and allow him to tighten his grip around me."Yup, your man has your back."

Nuzzling my head against his chest, I paused and gave a light peck on his skin. "I'm glad, Kaito." I said as I locked my gaze with his. "Hmm, I wanna stay and spend the day with you."

"But you can't, baby. You have to go to school, and I have to go meet up with my brother soon. I've been meaning to discuss some things with him. Plus I wanted to try asking you to do me a favor later on."

"Favor? What is it?" I asked.

"I'm going to start a revolution, and I need to survey the people you work with to see if they'll be a part of it. Yeah they can say they support lgbt rights, but words are nothing compared to being a part of the action. ... I've thought about it for years if we were going to be together. I mean I don't want our relationship to be based on hiding it inside this apartment. I want us, along with every other couple like us, to do what we want. If I want to take you on a date, I'm going to do it openly. ... I don't know. Things have to change, and if I fight for that to happen and it doesn't work, ... I want you to come to America with me." He ran his fingers through my hair as he gave me a smile that I'd never seen before.

As if he was about to do something detrimental. I knew something wasn't right, so I softly asked him, "Come to America with you? What do you mean that you're going to fight-?"

He the interrupted me, "Len. Things won't change around here if people aren't going to give their best to try and fight for it. Len, I want to hold you without there being a limit to it. If we're walking down the street, I'm going to want to hold your hand or put my arm around you. On the occasion, kiss you" Sliding his arm away from my waist and grabbing my chin, he then said, "Fucking goes behind closed areas. The emotion of love walks with us wherever we go, despite what others might say. This is for everyone, but by me being here in my home country, I'm fighting for us to be a whole. ... Do you understand now?"

I wasn't sure how to respond, but deep down I got what he was trying to do. Because I knew what he was trying to do. I grabbed onto his hand and linked my fingers with his. "I-I'm with you, Kaito. I just don't want you to get hurt." I told the bluenette.

"But I'd rather get hurt if it meant preventing the pain to be inflicted on you."

"Kaito, don't say that."

"Baby, why?"

"Because, ..." I paused for a moment. "Its been too long since we've been together, and now that we're in a relationship, I don't want you to get hurt no matter what. I-I don't even have to get a fortune teller to tell me what I'll do if it were to happen. I know I'll break down if something happened to you, and I'm not saying that to be dramatic."

He then broke a small laugh before giving a toothy grin. "Len, my fight is using my art. Talking to people, but mostly painting in major areas that people are most likely around. If anyone were to get hurt because of a painting, then that's just a scream that everyone can hear, letting everyone know how terrible they are letting it happen for a progressive cause" _Fight through your painting?! _My eyes widened for a second before he cupped my cheeks and leaned in, capturing my lips.

The kiss was quick, but it made me ease back down.

He eyed me longingly. "I love my chubby pet"

"I'm not chubby. ... Just a little plumped-" "Bull! You're chubby." He then slipped his hands away and slapped them onto my ass, grabbing my cheeks and shaking them.

"S-Stop!"

"Hell no. This fat ass has my cum stuffed inside of it still. I think we should shove my friend in there to get it out"

"Wait! I have to get ready for school!"

"It'll be done in the shower so you can get cleaned up at the same time" "Ah!" I squeaked as he picked me up and pulled me over his shoulders. "I bet water makes your ass look like it's bouncing even more. But then again, I need to get oil on your body. That'll make your ass look even more juicy."

"K- Kaito~!"

**3:58 p.m.**

"Len, your attire is going to be changed a tad bit. You're going to be wearing these pants for now on." Gumi immediately told me as soon as I walked through the back door to the Cafe. Confused as I was, I sat down my light-blue backpack and walked over to her and grabbed the khaki colored pants. I held them up to my legs and saw how they wear skinny jeans.

"Eh? Are we all getting an attire change?" I then questioned her.

"No, just you" _What? _"Anyway, I need you and Piko to make some crepes for your shifts today. Our baker called in sick earlier. Piko is already in the kitchen, and you guys don't have to worry about Yohio. Luki should be coming in any minute to help him serve the customers."

"Uh, okay?" I confusingly walked towards the kitchen and found Piko tying his apron around his waist. Before I could even say anything, he turned around and saw me. Almost immediately his face lit up as he said, "Len!" I nearly jolted at the sudden screech of his voice. Not long after, I heard rapid footsteps leading towards the kitchen. With the footsteps coming closer behind me, I heard a light, singing voice belonging to Yohio saying, "You have some explaaaaining to doooo!"

_I should've expected this._


	11. Chapter 11

I still don't understand people who insult my story, and yet have the audacity to read up to the latest chapter. Must be a pretty good story. Anyway! Thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday!

* * *

_Chapter 11: _Sun and Shade

Len's P.O.V.

* * *

Piko and Yohio covered their mouths trying to keep their voices down as I got through telling them what had happened as I tied my apron around my waist. "Anyway, I need to ask you guys something. Kaito wanted me to ask you two if it'd be alright for him to survey you guys. It's for this thing he's doing towards the LGBT community here. He pretty much wants to change things up and gain more equality." I then explained, causing the two to stop what they were doing and eye each other.

The blonde rose a brow at me and said, "I'll wish him good luck and send him a prayer. Does he know how impossible doing that would be? Maybe more possible than finding the cure for aids, but still, everyone knows how everyone is still conservative. It's weird because there's a trend going on around here about guys cross-dressing, but they don't want to support the community. Like what the hell type of shit is that?" He explained rather ... validly? Me and Piko looked at him in astonishment. This had caused him to eye the both of us and say, "What? I notice things around here too, ya'know? ... I don't mean to be negative about things, but it's obvious. I don't see how Kaito will be able to pull something like that off. If people are still sexist, what makes him think we'll gain equality for that?"

"You'd be surprised, Yohio. One voice could really make an impact. It just determines on the way that person does it to make his voice be heard." Piko had then budded in. "But neither one of us could deny how much you're right. Things are still hard. I mean you guys didn't hear from me, but I heard that Luki's sister was fired because her boss found out that she was in a relationship with another woman. Not just some woman, but a co-worker. She lied to the boss and said that she was the one who liked her and sent her love notes, just so her girlfriend could stay working in the company. Some homophobic lady told the boss later that she saw the two kiss, and how they were actually in a relationship, so they were both fired."

"What?!" I whispered loudly before I looked around to see if Luki was near. Seeing that he wasn't, I put my focus back onto the two. "... That's so sad and messed up-."

"No. That's called reality, Len. By the end of the day when we aren't hanging with each other and working, there's still people out there outside of this Cafe that doesn't approve of our lifestyles. Because they don't, we'll get called names, harassed, and possibly harmed. I wish to god that something would change around here, but it's seriously going to take some time. ... We're good at progressing with lame ass technology, but not with the stuff that matters" His expression fell into something more grim before he lit up his eyes and looked at me. "We're going to be risking ourselves getting involved with this, but it doesn't hurt pissing those dip-shits off. Hell! They do it to me every single day by just giving me dirty looks down the streets. Especially my mom! She disowned me when I was seventeen on the day I came out to her. I had to move out and everything, but luckily my cousin took me in and let me crash at his place till I got my own place." He then gave a rather large smile.

_Yohio ... was disowned when he was seventeen? _I slowly turned my gaze to Piko who gave me a look that obviously said, _"I know. Just don't question him." _and I didn't.

After a moment or two, Gumi popped inside of the kitchen and pointed to Yohio. "Hey! Get your butt out there! We're starting to get some customers, and Luki just showed up." She nearly hollered at him.

He gave a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes before giving one last look to us. "No wonder that bitch is single. Anyway, I'll see you guys on our break. And Len, tell Kaito that I'm interested in the survey when you get a chance."

With that he turned and walked away.

A minute or two had passed by before Piko pipped up, "As hyper and idiotic he is most of the time, you still have to acknowledge that even _He _has problems. I kind of knew he had family problems because he never mentioned his parents or anything, except his cousin." He said as he reached over for the dough and pulled a piece off.

I walked over next to him and did the same. "It kind of makes me wonder if it's worse towards family, or walking outside and getting shit." I then said.

"Both is pretty awful. To me it depends how you handle family compared to outside people. ... But it's okay getting shit from both ends if you have a third party to go to."

"Third party? What do you mean?" I asked.

"A lover. Someone to give you love despite your flaws, but what's a flaw? An excuse to damage a person because they're not your type of normal? In truth, I'm glad that you have Kaito. You're going to need some protection, and there's a reason why I say this" He paused from kneading the dough, showing me a slight concerned look. This had caused me to stop touching the dough and raise a brow. "I was talking to Gumi before opening time, and she told me that she was worried about the safety of the shop. Mostly because there have been a group of guys, about four, who walk past this shop in the morning looking through the front windows, and then at night an hour before closing time of the same guys walking near the back door, waiting for half an hour."

"What?" I immediately felt my heart freeze up at the sudden information. "H-How?"

"She had her suspicion by seeing them in the morning, but she found out the rest by looking through the surveillance." His brows had then furrowed. "Yohio is right. This is reality, and because it is, being scared won't help us with anything. Having fear and calling the police won't do us justice. They'd just come late, let us get beaten up, and say they couldn't identify the bastards who did it. And on that note, I'm with Yohio towards the survey. I think we should have some sort of meeting to discuss the situation."

_You gotta be kidding me. ... I should tell Kaito about this late._

"I've been meaning to ask. Why did Gumi make you wear pants?" He then asked.

I only shrugged my shoulders and responded, "She didn't say. ... Do you ... think it had something to do with my weight?" I cautiously brought up.

"Your weight? You're not even fat. I mean you are a little big in some aspects, but it's not like you have a gut. You have thick thighs, and some thick features. Maybe she made you wear pants because your thighs and butt were too much for the customers- haha!" He began to laugh, making me slap his arm with one of the nearby oven-mitts. "Okay! Okay! I'm just kidding, but to be more thorough with my thoughts, you have a boyfriend. ... Do you think he's okay with you showing off skin like that when he's not around?" He paused and lifted a brow at me.

_Doesn't want me showing my skin off? ... When the hell did he call Gumi? _

"By the look on your face, you know he called Gumi. But hey, can't get mad at him. Give a man a piece of ass, he'll make it his job to make sure no one else gets it. Especially by the way you described what went down yesterday. Mr. Freak is so quick to cover his boyfriend up."

"Oh, shut up. I just didn't think he'd do that. Especially that fast." I then rolled my eyes. "We better hurry and make these crepes. I don't want to hear Gumi yelling at us."

"True enough. Anyway, I think we should include Luki into this meeting. I know neither one of us really talk to him like that, but I think it'd help to have him join."

"Yeah..."

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

Both me and Akaito sat across from our parents, discussing my idea. "Are you okay after that little incident, mom?" I questioned her, causing her to give a brief sigh and eye me.

"Yeah. You can't really change a person with a mind set like that, especially us. Although we're good friends as far as your relations with her son goes, I try to accommodate around the fact that she's a conservative. I'm pretty sure she does the same with me, knowing how we're more liberal towards things" She then picked up her cup of tea and took a small sip from it. "But it's quite sad to know how she treats her nineteen year-old son like that. Although he's about to be twenty soon, he's still young, and it's not like he's doing anything wrong." She explained.

I became a little surprised knowing how she knew how his birthday was coming up, but I quickly shook it off as our father pipped up, "Those who keeps their mind in the past, thinks backwards. Tsukimi isn't able to move on that easily, but it isn't our job to do anything about it. Backwards thinking can't think forward." The older red-head dug into the sleeve of his gray yukata-top and pulled out a cigarette, sticking it between his lips and quickly lighting it with his lighter. _Dad hadn't changed a bit. Both looks and wisdom._

_He still keeps his hair into a loose pony-tail, with most of his bangs hanging over the side of his face. Still has a small patch of hair on his chin, keeping his jazzy look. Nothing about him told his actual age because he forever looked thirty despite him being fourty-six. He's always wearing a Yukata shirt that's open, shirt underneath, lounge harem-pants that went down to his knees, and wooden sandals. The most one would get him to "dress" up, is a collared shirt with three buttons unbuttoned with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, vest, untied tie, fitted pants, and casual dress-shoes. His looks matches his personality. ... Carefree, secretly wise, and a little slick if one wanted to get into details._

He blew out a small cloud of smoke and continued. "Now I'm only going to say this to you once, Kaito. When you do something and people question you, you can't say that your action is for a good cause. I say this because anyone can say they did something for a good cause, but everyone's "good" is different from yours. But don't get me wrong, what you're trying to do is needed, but you have to be mindful towards the ones you're getting involved. ... If they want to stop you from spreading a message, they'll break something of value to shut you up. Trust and believe they'll do it the very moment you're not aware." His dark-crimson eyes stared at me intensely.

"You really need to listen to dad on this one. Whatever you value, you better be their eyes too." Akaito had then added, practically taking what dad said and summarizing it. "But if you're being threatened and out numbered, don't hold back from calling my number. Those bastards will be catching some serious hands, dammit" He then balled up his fists and gave a small smirk. _He looks like a wife beater doing that. Especially because he's wearing a black tank-top. ... Well, he did just get off from training not too long ago. Of course he's going to take off his bullet-vest and shirt._

"Riiiight" I rose a brow at him for a second before I turned my gaze towards mom again. "Anyway, I understand what you guys are saying, and I'm going to take precaution. Subside from that, I'll make sure I bring Len with me for Kaiko's birthday tomorrow. I'm pretty sure I can get his sister to go for added support."

"That sounds wonderful, honey. I'm sure your sister would like that very much, and it'd be nice to be an artist for her party and do portraits of people. She's inviting her little high school friends, so we're all trying to pitch in on doing something. But I want you to invite Len if he's not busy. I don't want him to come if he's-" "Mom, he'll be able to make it." I said as I stood from my seat.

She gave a small smile and stood as well. "I'm just making sure. In the meantime, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, and I want you to call or text me as soon as you get home."

"Mom, I'm twenty-three."

"So? And I was in labor with you for seven hours, but you don't see me complaining. Plus it doesn't hurt for a mother to be concerned about her son." She walked over and gave light punch on my arm before wrapping her arms around me into a brief yet warm hug. "Tell Len that I said hi, and Kaito"

"Hm?" Retreating her arms, she lowered her voice so the others couldn't hear.

"If you love that boy, you better do what it takes to make sure he's away from harms way. ... And make sure he knows he has family other than blood. Keep that in his mind, and he'll be able to stand tall to tough situations. Just remind him that he's cared for, that he's loved, and that he's supported. ... Now get going. I know you have other things you have to do. I love you, okay?"

Feeling the corner of my lips tug upwards, I told her, "I love you too, mom. And I'll make sure to call as soon as I get back."


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for your support, everyone. I'm always happy reading the reviews, but I must say, I do plan on making this story into a comic starting near the end of this year/ the beginning of the new year (2017). Reason being it's a long time from now is that I'll be busy starting college/brushing up my art school. I would've "been" made the comic, but I'm afraid I'm only good at Abstract realism, and that's not a category that should go in comic art, but anyways! Thank you and enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 12: Paint the picture_

_Len's P.O.V._

_7:10 p.m._

* * *

Gumi had closed down the shop early today and asked for all of us to stay and not go outside. To my further surprise, she called Kaito while I was working. Probably to tell him the danger the shop is going through. _He should be arriving any second now._ I quickly checked the time on my phone till I heard the bell ring from the front door. My eyes quickly darted to the door and saw an all too familiar bluenette walking in. He quickly closed the door behind him and locked it before sliding off his mixed leather jacket/hoodie and placed it onto the coat-rack, showing that he changed his shirt from earlier into a grey tank-top with a blue bandana tied around his left bicep. I didn't even have to walk close to him to spot the paint blotches around his hands and partially his shirt.

I quickly walked up to him as soon as he saw me standing next to the register. As soon as I was a step away from him, a set of arms quickly wrapped themselves around me and pulled me into a tight embrace, making me smell the light scent of his cologne. I didn't mind the smell because it suited him. It wasn't too strong, which makes it smell even better.

"It's ridiculous as to how much I missed your cute ass." He told me before he took in a deep breath and exhaled. But just hearing him say that made my chest flutter all of a sudden.

Feeling my lips curve upwards, I relaxed into his arms and said, "I missed you too." Taking in a couple of more seconds being inside his embrace, I slightly stepped back and looked him in the eyes, suddenly remembering the meeting we're supposed to have. "When did Gumi call you? I was going to do it myself once I came back home today, but I didn't know she called you and requested a meeting with everyone. I hope she didn't do it while you were busy." I told the bluenette.

Kaito gave a slight smile before guiding his hand over to run his fingers through my hair quickly. "Relax, Len. She actually called me right when I was getting ready to walk out of my mom's house, so her timing was well done. Besides, I know you would've been the first to tell me, but you were busy working. Other than that, whether I'm busy or not, you guys have some ass-cracks running around this place. Cutting the crap and ignorance, they're most likely luring around to catch each of your schedules. Seeing what time the store opens, when you guys come in, which of you goes on so-and-so days, and the time you leave" _What the hell? ... How did he come up with that conclusion?_ I couldn't help but stare at the bluenette in a mixture of astonishment and slight fear.

Right when I was about to say something, I heard the voice of Gumi coming closer, along with everyone else.

In less than a minute, she walked around the counter and motioned for the two of us to come towards the table in the center of the room. Everyone began taking their seats, and I caught Yohio glancing at me, then gave one of his signature devilish smirks before saying, "Damn, Len. No need to discuss what you want to do later tonight with him. Save your energy for the meeting." He then cackled, causing Piko to turn his head to give a slight snicker as he sat to his right. Right when I took my seat between Gumi and Kaito, I quickly threw up the middle finger to him. _He could be such a bastard at times...-_

"Yohio, shut up. We need to start discussing a very serious matter that' has caught my attention around the shop" Gumi had then started. The taller blonde rose his hand till Gumi sighed and nodded her head. "What is it, Yohio?"

"Is it about the whole _flirting _situation? If so, I now have a legitimate explanation for _why_ I do it to my favorite customer now." He pointed out.

"No, that's not even it. Even though that's not what we're going to discuss, you shouldn't be doing it in the first place. It's hard for this place to be family-orientated as well if they see you trying to do the bump-and-grind with a customer. I'm losing future customers because of you-. Hold it, it's not just you. Piko is in the fault too, but I hold back regulating him because he doesn't overdo it like you." She began pointing out.

"But it's okay now! He gave me his number and he's starting to accept that he have always been my boyfriend ever since he walked through this damn door. And he's sure as hell are going to give me that good ass bump and grind sometime soon. Shoot, gonna make me catch the Holy ghost once that day comes." _Yohio never fails to amaze me. _"I'm gonna be calling out Jesus's name, the holy spirit, and maybe even call my mom to make her listen. Like yeah, Mom. You may have disowned me, but somebody is owning this ass tonight!-"

"Yohio! Shut. Up. Now." Gumi nearly hissed at him and gave him one of her _"Shut the hell up before I do something"_ look. This had made him shut up instantaneously and listen. "Thank you. Now back to what I wanted to say; there have been some strange activities going on around here. By strange activities, I mean having a group of individuals hanging around the back door, wandering around and looking through the store windows. I've been noticing it to the point I realized it's a pattern they're doing, and by calling and talking to Kaito briefly, he pretty much confirmed that they're watching and taking notes/notice to our schedules. When the Cafe opens, when we arrive, your shifts, and our closing time. ... This is an extreme safety concern for you guys because it's not too much of a secret that my employees are within the Lgbt category. ... I hire people within that category because I know it's hard for people like us to find a place to work, but their motives for wandering around is clear as day-"

"They're not okay with our lifestyles, so they're plotting to do something to us. Great." Yohio had then spoke again.

"Yohio-"

"Neither one of us should even think about denying the fact! Us being gay is not a secret, and it was only a matter of time before someone plot to do something to us. ... The cops aren't going to help us if we call them. Especially Len! He's gay _and _he's over weight! You know they passed that new law stating that anyone who's overweight or considered fat will get fined!" _New law?! _My eye's widened all of a sudden till I felt Kaito's hand squeeze on my thigh, making me look at him.

The bluenette coughed to grab everyone's attention. "Yohio is right on the first part. As for Len's weight, he's not overweight. He's just thick in the right places." _O-Of course he'd say that. _"But along the lines of dealing with these guys, each of you will have my number, along with my older brother's number in your phone. Make sure you put it on speed-dial in case of an emergency. I even suggest changing up each of your schedules. If you work on Monday's and Wednesdays, then you're going to start working on Tuesday's and Sundays. Keep changing the time and schedules. Doing so will confuse and give them a large disadvantage." He sharply broke it down to each one of us. "Building a strong relationship with the costumers can also increase the shops safety. Good relationship with the costumers adds up to them backing you up/ giving their honest support if something happens. Start remembering their names, ask them about their days, and talk them as if they're an acquaintance. Doing so would also give them an understanding that when they see or talk to you, they don't look at you and think _"Gay". ... _They'll get an understanding that you're like them. ...Now, is there any suggestions any of you have before I get up and leave" He then bluntly stated near the end.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment and shook our heads. With that, Gumi pipped up, "We're going to have another meeting three days from now. Till then, I want each of you to get a ride home if you're doing evening and night shifts. Walking is too risky. Speaking of which; Yohio, Piko, and Luki, I'll give you a ride tonight. Kaito, I know you got Len." She gave a quick glance to Kaito. "That's all everyone. Let's go home."

Once that was said, everyone began standing from their seats.

Kaito walked over to grab his jacket before opening the front door. I waved goodbye to the others before hurrying off to follow him from behind.

I didn't bother changing out of my work-clothes. I was going to change into my pajamas either way once I got home. "That went faster than I thought, but I was blown away once you began discussing the plans." I pipped up as soon as we walked outside.

"When it come to matters such as your safety, I don't have time to beat around the Bush. If someone tries to beat you, I'm going to beat them till I break which one of their bones. If they shed your blood, I'll do the absolute worse and make it seem like they've committed suicide" He told me.

"Don't talk about that. You shouldn't kill anyone-"

"Len, I love you too much. ... The only reason why I'm hard on you is because I want you to be strong on your own. You'll always have me to depend on, but there are going to be some times when you need to do things on your own, or understand things on your own because we've already talked about it. If I didn't love you, I'd just allow you to be ignorant" He stopped from walking and placed his hand on my shoulder to slow me down. His expression was serious yet soft at the same time. "Look at me" He told me. I did exactly as he told and looked him in the eyes. "You're my cute chubby ass, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Don't hesitate to get me if you need help, but you're growing up, Len. Despite you growing up, just remember that when you go back home, you can lean on me all you fucking want to because there's no danger between you and me when we're alone" He then moved his hands away and wrapped them around my waist, pulling me closer.

I quickly began to panic and look around to see if there was anyone in sight, but that was till his grip tightened. "H-Hey!"

"Shut up and give me some of that ass" And just like that he slapped his hands onto my ass and began groping it. "Damn, even with these tight ass pants-"

"That reminds me!" I then slapped my hand against his chest, causing him to give a deep chuckle. "Calling Gumi to change to my uniform! These pants are too tight on me, and it's uncomfortable to sit in them." I felt my lips tugging down into a pout, but even I knew I wasn't mad at him. "Y-You really are possessive over me. I thought it was because my butt was annoying at first." I explained.

He looked at me for a second and smiled. "Your ass is not annoying. It's just, why would I allow you to wear shorts when I know you look a hella sexy in them? And you need to drop the whole _overweight _thing. You have slightly thick features, but they're all in the right places. You have a very great ass that's nice and round, and very hard for me to keep my hands off of. Then come your juicy thighs. All thick and milky." Slowly his hands slowed their movements and traced his fingers along the band of my pants, sneakily shoving his hands inside to get a better feel. I tried wiggly his hands away, but he wasn't giving up. "I never asked" He started.

My back automatically arched into his touch as I clutched onto his shirt. "H-Hurry. We're in public, Kaito"

"That we are. But what I meant to ask you in the morning was how was it getting fucked like that last night? You were really feeling that pipe, baby."

"Can we not discuss that out here" The heat in my face rose to an alarming temperature as soon as he brought up last night.

"Okay, but I'll just say this; ... your ass just made me a sex addict for you, so best believe I'm going to be making you into a freak as soon as we get back home from Kaiko's birthday party tomorrow." My eyes snapped fully open and stared at the bluenette, not believing a word he was saying. "Till then, let's get back to your place and get some rest. You're going to need it for then."

With that being said, he slid his hands out of my pants and gave one last smack to my ass before he began walking with me again.

_He's such a pervert, but ... the sex from last night was mainly the only thing on my mind today. The way he did it w-was unbearably overwhelming. My body felt like it was on fire with just him touching me, but the full sex was...was...mind-blowing._

_... I already know I'm going to be a sex-addict for him as well._


	13. Chapter 13

I swear, some of your reviews have me laughing hard. But for xxsnkxx, I completely agree with you about the Orlando incident, and if any one of you knew someone from the incident, or had lost someone, my heart goes out to you entirely.

* * *

_Chapter 13: Slick (pre-chapter OVA)_

_The Next Day; 10:02a.m..._

_Machiko's P.O.V. (Kaito's mom)_

* * *

"I wasn't expecting for Len to bake with his friends. I hope Kaito didn't tell him to do this." I told Atsushi as we stood in the living room, watching the blonde and his friends work inside the kitchen. "It's not that I'm complaining because it's convenient. Surely saves us the time and money running to the store to buy a cake and goods. I guess that's the plus of knowing someone who works in a Cafe-bakery." I then reached and tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

The red-head had only inhaled into his cigarette and blew out a cloud of smoke before saying, "As soon as that boy and his friends walked into the kitchen, I didn't feel bad whatsoever. Prepping our daughters seventeenth birthday is hard enough, so we'll need as much help as we can get." I silently nodded in agreement. "Subside from that, where's Kaito? I know his brother is out getting the karaoke-machine rental." He then lifted a brow at me.

I only shook my head and said, "He left to get his friend. Said something about him being a part-time DJ, but that was almost an hour ago-." The sound of the front-door opened, grabbing both me and Atsushi's attention.

As soon as we looked, we saw that it was Kaito walking inside holding a rather big crate. But as he continued to walk inside, we noticed a tall gentleman about the same height as him walking behind. He had shoulder-length purple hair that was tied in a lazy bun, perfectly framing his face. A pair of headphones hung around his neck as he wore pair of dark grey pants that was cuffed up to his knees, along with a pair of black Jordan's. Then came the black and white shirt with the rising-sun logo on it. There was a grey hoodie attached to it. But what caught my eyes the most was the expensive looking watch on his left hand as he dragged in the second crate.

"Aye, Mom" Kaito had then called me as soon as he sat the crate down. Immediately I snapped my attention to the bluenette.

"Yeah-. What's with you and your friends outfits? It's like you guys are about to go to a party or something." I rose a brow at him as he came closer to me, leaving his friend to setting up his stuff.

_This boy is up to something, and he think he's slick. His outfit is too nice to wear for his little sisters birthday (not saying that we shouldn't dress nice for her birthday), but c'mon. Cop-shades, a "Thug-Life" white muscle-tank, black bandana tied around his left bicep, similar pants like his friends, and black converse. Mhm, this boy is up to something. _I then squinted my eyes at him.

"Mom, it's nothing like that. I mean Kaiko is turning seventeen, and she's bringing her friends. ... I doubt she wants anything about her party to seem lame. She is a highschool student after all." Laying his arm around my shoulders, he playfully slumped against me, causing me to bump into his father. "My job is to surprise her with my presence and make sure her friends will never forget her party." He further explained.

Before I could even say anything, Atsushi pipped up, "It's better to leave Kaito in charge with her party once all her friends come. Besides, you didn't dress me up for no reason, Machiko. I'm more than sure that you're dragging us to a scene." The red-head had then undid another button to his dress-shirt.

I clicked my tongue and gave a slight smirk, "Damn right. I already know we'll embarrass her if we stay, so I might as well as take advantage of this opportunity. Besides, you look very handsome when you're all dressed up."

He sighed heavily before switching his gaze over to Kaito.

"Look, you're in charge of both the party and the whole house while we're gone. Make sure none of those brats steal anything, none of the boys grind against your sister, nothing is broken, and that no one is drinking anything they're not supposed to. Akaito won't be sticking around all too long throughout the party because of his job, so if you need help-" "It's okay. I got this, dad." Kaito had then stood all the way up and gave him a thumbs up. With that, Atsushi lastly said, "And make sure you give Kaiko our present that's underneath the kitchen table when you get a chance. Anyway. Machiko, I'll be waiting for you inside the car." He then began walking towards the front door.

_Geez. I'm going to have make it a routine to take that one out more often. _I then shook the thought away and focused on Kaito once more.

"Have fun with Dad-."

"You better not do anything inappropriate to Len during your sisters birthday. Even I know you're a horn-dog. You're your father's child after all." I poked my finger on his chest as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What the? Mom, I didn't need to know that about dad. ... And he looks too lazy to even...Yeah." He gave a slight sneer as he trailed off.

"Looks deceive, and you look like you wouldn't be the type to do that either. But the thing about you and Akaito is different. Akaito may look like your father, but you, however, has his attitude. So you're sly by default"

"Mom, I'm not going to do that in front of her friends" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying, honey. ... And that hickey right by your ear is what really made me tag onto you about it too" I then pointed towards his left ear, causing his eyes to widen suddenly. "And I've been in the game for so long to the point I can tell what a faded bite mark looks like. Because I'm your mother, I'm going to tell you right away that a frozen spoon being held on the area you have it will get rid of it immediately, but you really need to talk to Len about doing that instead. I don't know what you were doing, but I feel like I can play connect-the-dots on his neck." And just like that, his face began to fluster up.

Knowing he had nothing to say, I continued. "I know your father must've noticed faster than me, but he doesn't know what to say knowing that it was with your little blonde. ... I'm not trying to embarrass you, but I'm trying to tell you that if you're going to do stuff like that, you better be discreet about it if you don't know how to hide the evidence. There! I got that off my chest, finally."

"Are you going to do the same thing to Kaiko-"

"Not when she's an adult. Girls clock themselves in a heartbeat because they don't want to show what they did, or to be perceived as a slut. Guys don't care all too much because to them it's their evidence that they had, quote-on-quote, bomb sex. You guys love to keep the evidence for some odd reason. Perhaps it's a psychological way of winning a trophy." My mind began to trail off. "Anyway. In the outside world; go ahead and keep those love marks. But if you don't want another conversation like this with your own mother; lose the evidence if you're about to visit family again. Understood?" I eyed him.

"Oh my god, yes" he sighed. "I understand, now hurry before dad gets mad." He then began to push me towards the door. I quickly grabbed my purse off the coffee table as he had done so.

"I mean it. Don't be nasty around those kids. And we'll be back by one! So that should be enough time to party those kids out, okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I got it! I'll make sure everything goes great, follow what dad says, and I love you. Have fun on your night out, okay? Bye!" He lastly pushed me out the door and quickly closed it.

I stood there by the door for a few more seconds before I smiled to myself and mumbled, "Goodness. He's just like his father when he was his age. Humble, wise, caring, and sly. But he does have my openness, keen attention, and patience. ... But he's still slick like his father without a doubt."


	14. Chapter 14

Gah! I'm so tired, and yet I have enough energy to write another chapter. Why?! And to answer which one of the review questions regarding the bandanna on Kaito's arm. Yes, it's just a fashion accessory. I do it too, sometimes. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 14: Youth Troop_

_Len's P.O.V._

* * *

"I can already tell by looking around that this girls birthday is going to be a hella lot better than my seventeenth birthday" Yohio gave a brief whistle as me and him stepped out of the kitchen and walked into the living room. "Hell. I still remember how my mom gave me twenty bucks and told me to spend it wisely. Like bitch, you could've at least made it fifty-." He paused for a moment and kept his eyes glued onto elsewhere. So I followed his gaze off to the right and saw a man connecting his laptop onto the DJ station. Not just any man. But one we knew briefly. "Oh shit! Is that who I think it is?" Yohio slapped his hand onto his mouth and immediately began to snicker.

"Isn't that the guy Piko spilled coffee onto that one day?" I then said as we stood there staring at him. "The one he was attracted to!" We then said in unison once we both suddenly began to laugh.

We laughed for a good minute before we stopped and looked at the man once more, only to see Kaito talking to him. _Hm? So he was the one who brought him over. _I silently thought to myself till I saw the two pause from what they were doing and glanced over to us. As soon as Kaito's gaze locked with my own, he pointed to the both of us and motioned for us to come over.

We casually walked over to them and stopped in front of the booth. But once I came over, I actually took a chance to notice Kaito's attire. It wasn't really something I'd see everyday here, but I guess it was a style he adopted from America. Despite it, it made him look super attractive-, "I know what you're thinking, but I'm afraid you're going to have to wait till later." The bluenette gave a quick wink to me, making my face catch fire in an instant. "Anyway, Kaiko and her friends should be coming any moment, so we have to get this party started. I wanted to introduce you to my old elementary friend, Gakupo. I've been keeping some contact with him over the years as well, but mostly to help him with his DJ career. His specialty is Trap music, or rather his true preference, Trap-Gutter music." He then introduced the purple-head who nodded his head to us.

He then looked off to the bluenette and said, "Well you know how it is here. Trap isn't much of a big thing. Dubstep is rising, but I'm only into Trap because it actually has rhythm. You can't watch people shake their asses to dubstep or j-pop. That's why I prefer abroad music from America." He explained to him. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure I've seen you two at a Cafe I went to not too long ago. If you could remember, one of your co-workers accidentally spilled my coffee onto my lap." He then eyed us and recalled the memory.

"That was the place you were talking about that one day?" Kaito rose a brow at him, causing him to nod his head and continue.

"Yeah. No matter how hard I tried to tell the kid that it was okay, he kept getting scared and nervous. ... Now I'm not trying to sound conceited, but if I'd knew better, I'd say he liked me. That's the signal I got, at least-" Yohio had then intervened once he was nearly done speaking. "He's in the kitchen organizing the food. His name is Piko, wouldn't be quiet talking about you, said he'd love to lick cream off your crotch. He's single and ready to mingle-. Ow!" I snapped my attention to him and glared at him viciously as I listened to everything he said. It was then that I punched his arm and lowly whispered to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I then clutched onto his left arm hard and stepped closer, nearly hissing at him. "Piko is going to murder the hell out of you! Esecially for that one lie! Licking cream off his crotch? What's wrong with you?!"

"Hey, hey! That couldn't have been a lie because we know he thought it. Besides, if he doesn't throw himself in a cage with a lion, he'd never get mangled up. In all truth, I would've thought he'd get some before you. ... Even you have to admit that." Grabbing my hand, he took it off his arm and eyed me seriously. "Look. Piko is basically the only single one that's left. Might as well have him enjoy a fresh animal he's head over heels for." Rolling his eyes, he then focused back onto the purple-head who rose a brow at him.

Before Yohio could say anything, we noticed the two looking past us. What made me notice who they were looking at was when I noticed the small smirk that crept onto his features. So I slowly turned my head to see Piko standing in the kitchen walk-way, eyes widened and glued onto the man.

The blonde next to me had only stood off to the side and placed a hand on Gakupo's shoulder and smirked at the frozen boy. "Piko, this guy right here is Gakupo. He's the DJ for tonight, and he wants you to assist him at his station. So you need to put that platter back in the kitchen and get ready. Here! I'll help you" The three of us eyed him as soon as he hurriedly ran towards Piko and shoved him back inside the kitchen.

Right when he did, Gakupo looked to me and said, "Does your friend usually lie out of his ass like that?"

"You honestly have to give him props for being bold. But you won't have a problem having the kid hang around you throughout the party?" Kaito had then questioned his friend. He only shrugged his shoulders in response before he began working on his laptop once more.

"Doesn't really matter" He mumbled. "Although my preference is towards females, I wouldn't mind giving the kid a try, I guess. Can't say you don't like something unless you've tried it, right?"

Kaito gave a brief nod and sighed. "True-" He suddenly paused once the three of us heard the front door opening, along with the sound of girls chattering. With that, Gakupo began playing the music as well as Kaito rushing over to turn off the lights and flipping on the black-light, making certain things glow in the dark. It was then that I noticed the spreaded out drum barrels once I saw different colored glow liquid in the inside. _Damn. Even I have to admit that I'm impressed. _I thought to myself as we all watched the door open up to reveal a younger bluenette with four girls following behind her.

Her hair was fully out and curled. She wore a white pair of shorts, hot blue thigh-highs, and a blue long sleeve that revealed her shoulders. But once her eyes landed on Kaito, they widened immediately as she hurriedly ran over to him with open arms.

"Holy Crap! Nii-San!" She jumped up and allowed the older bluenette to catch her. "What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be in America?" She then questioned as she slowly got herself down. Quickly shooting a glance over to me, her eyes lit up and she motioned for me to come over.

I hesitated for a moment before I began walking over. I quietly stood next to Kaito only to be caught off guard by a hug.

"I didn't expect for either of you to show up! You changed! You're a bit more plumped than the last time I've seen you, Len." Kaiko commented, making me tense up a little. _So it's that easy to notice my weight. _"Don't worry, it fits you for some odd reason. Like the extra weight-"

"Kaiko, no more talking about Len's weight" Kaito had then told the girl, causing her to let go of me. "And I'm moving back here unless I'm given a reason to move back to America. But subside from that, we got a birthday party to celebrate, seventeen year old. You don't have to worry about anything because Mom and Dad left and assigned me to be in charge of your party. ... You also don't have to worry about Akaito showing up."

"Good. Mom and Dad are one thing, but Akaito is a little on the strange side. I don't want him scaring my friends away. I think he's starting to think he's on a mission everyday, or at least is expecting a fight." She explained till her friends came up to her side.

The girl with dark brown hair spoke to her as she held her pink cellphone up to her ear, "Kaiko, you didn't say that DJ Kamui was going to be here! There's even rave-drums you see at the club!- Oh! Hey, Teto! Tell the rest to hurry and get their asses to Kaiko's place! DJ Kamui is here! Plus there's a bunch of cuties here! ... Uh-huh! Her parents aren't here!" The friend then began to speak on the phone as her and the others began making their way towards the dance floor.

The younger bluenette stared at Kaito wide-eyed as he smiled back down to her. "Let's just say me and the dj are friends. As for the drums, they simply weren't hard to get my hands on. Now all the food and stuff are placed in the kitchen thanks to Len, your gift from mom and dad is underneath the table, so make sure you get it once the party is over. ... I'll still be here, but me and Len will be out of the way." He assured her.

Slowly but surely she gave a toothy grin and said, "I don't know how to thank you guys, like, seriously! But anyway, I'm gonna hang with my friends now. See yah later." She waved before she began to skip off elsewhere.

"You should really embrace you being plumped instead of you getting nervous about it. I love your thickness." He then commented as soon as Kaiko walked away.

"Stop being embarrassing" I shyly bumped my hip against him. "... But thank you. A-Anyways, I've been kind of thinking about the movement lately. I was thinking addressing the situation publicly would be great. Like showing a big picture in a very populated area."

"Like Shibuya? That'd actually be a little difficult to do. Not impossible, but difficult. That area is heavily populated both day and night, but there could be a loophole around that so we wouldn't get caught. Maybe creating a silhouette cutout on a paper and write down all the names of people who've committed suicide, or thought of doing it due to sexuality oppression, and dump them out over the main building. ...It'll take a group effort for this to be done efficiently. But although the picture idea won't be used, I see where you're going with the visual-idea." He playfully bumped my shoulder with his elbow.

After a couple of minutes, the both of us walked outside and stood out in the patio, escaping the loud music as more teens began to herd inside.

The wind began to pick up enough to the point our hair began to sway back and forth.

"Kaito, can I ask you a question?" I softly pipped up, not breaking my gaze from the setting sun.

"Go for it." He briefly responded.

"What if nothing happens after doing all of this? Like nothing changes?" I questioned.

He remained silent for a moment before giving a small sigh. "... Things may not progress, but one would have to constantly have it in their mind that if they're going strive for something, their actions gets them a hella lot farther than the previous day. Even if things stay like this in our country, the main thing that'll matter near the end of the day is assuring the ones who are lost in silence. That someone out there is willing to lend a voice for them. To be heard. Understood. Felt. And hopefully that voice can lead individuals into giving compassion." He explained as he turned his gaze towards the sun set. "I want to let people like us know that it's okay to be afraid, but that there's others just like them who fears the same way. But eventually they'll have to take a stand. ... There are voices. There really are, but it's really about having a voice that'll talk, cry, and shout to gain something beneficial. Your voice is practically your fists that you're left to fight with."

_Kaito..._

"Someone's tone of voice can be as loud as a lions, but their words can be as soft as a sheep's. People often forget that words are stronger than tone. I'd rather hear you whisper that you love me, rather than me hearing you shout that you like me. ... Get it, chubs?" He snickered near the end.

"Don't call me chubs. I'm just thick here and there, but subside from that, I understand. ... Freak."

"Freak in the sheets, dammit." With that, he quickly slapped his hand onto my butt and groped it for a good two seconds, chuckling to himself. I gave a small gasp and smacked his hand away. "And you have chubby thighs and an outstanding ass that so happens to be tight to the cock-" I then bumped my hip against him once more.

"Hush. Is there ever a time where you don't think about that type of stuff?" I eyed the bluenette.

"It's quite hard when I'm in the presence of a cutie that happens to be mine. But after we fucked, I think about you every second I get. I just go, _Damn, I wonder if he jerks off to me during his breaks? Maybe I should text him to send me a couple of naughty pics. I hope he's safe. I hope no one is staring at him, or even worse, flirting. I'm ready to kick some ass if they are. He better be thinking of me. Nah, I know he his. _Like I literally think those things all the time."

_I-I knew he thought about me, but I didn't know it was that extreme. _"F-Freak. ...A-And you can ask... for pics." I quickly avoided my gaze from him and nervously stared towards my shoes.

"Hm, okay." He simply responded. "You're lucky I'm not able to feel you up, otherwise I'd be molesting the fuck out of you in my old room. And by "molest", I meant me touching you wherever you me to. So don't ever think I got a case of Ike Turner love syndrome"

"Ike Turner? Who's that?" I tried my best to pronounce the English name. He only shook his head and smirked at me.

"Don't worry about that person. Let's just say he's a bad person who died, but he was married to a well-known singer in America. They make a lot of funny quotes about him. Like check this one out; Magic Mike? Nah, I'm magic Ike. Make me mad and I'll make your teeth disappear." The bluenette had suddenly begun to laugh, making me laugh a little as well.

"He sounds horrible, but the quote is funny" I tried my best to stop laughing, but it was hard knowing how Kaito kept going.

_Man, I have a lot of things to learn from him. I think I'm more anxious to see how we're going to take action towards the activist stuff. Even so, I know he still has my back. All I can really question is; how about we target the youth crowd as well?_


	15. Chapter 15

It's getting hard to manage writing, but I'll keep pushing myself. Please enjoy the story...please.

* * *

_Chapter 15: Suspicion_

_Kaito's P.O.V._

_1:12 a.m._

* * *

Time seemed to go by fast, but I was more than happy that the party was a success. I would've let it go on till one, but I realized how tired Kaiko was getting, so I shut it down at midnight and let her go upstairs to sleep while me and the others cleaned. Mom and Dad came back almost fifteen minutes ago, along with Akaito. "The party must've been great. Me and your father saw a mass of students walking down the streets while we were driving back." Mom commented aloud as she sat on the couch in the living room.

I continued to sweep the floor till dad came up to the side of me and slapped my back.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you that regards your little friend." He kept his hand on my back, causing me to eye him._ Did mom tell him? ... I really don't want to talk to him if it's about "that". _I thought to myself before I sat the broom to the side and began following him out the door.

I didn't bother telling Len that I was going to be outside, cause I knew my mom would tell him for me.

The cool air quickly met us as soon as he opened the door for us to walk out, but we didn't walk too far away from the door. He stopped near the gate and took his hidden cigarette out from behind his ear. "First thing first; I hope you're using protection having sex with your friend." _D-Dad! _"I'm not familiar with how making love with another guy is, but I can at least tell you to be safe with it."

I took a second to inhale a deep breath to calm my nerves before responding, "U-Um, Dad. How did you even know?"

"You're my son. You pretty much had the same body language like me that said you got some ass for the first time, and I saw it as soon as you came to visit. Had that extra ego-aura floating around you, but at least it was better than your brothers. He came barging into the house a couple of month's back, screaming how he just had sex. ... The strange part was that he literally came to the house after he had done it. Boy was shirtless, had his zipper undone, and was still sweating." He coolly explained.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Akaito ... laid someone? How?! He's-"

"Weird? ... Yeah. That may be so, but I'm more than happy that he found someone. Especially a person he can relate to." He finished off my sentence before continuing.

"His girlfriend is weird too, isn't she?" Crossing my arms, I then rose a brow to him. He shook his head slowly and said, "It's a boy about a year younger than you, but you were right about the part about him being off on the strange side. He's a strong believer in the paranormal and told your mother that he met Akaito at a pharmacy when they both were trying to get their medication." He told me.

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing.

"But I really wanted to talk to you about your friends safety. When you do something that challenges the conservative mind, they'll go after him instead of you." He paused for a second to inhale a deep breath, then blew out the smoke in a single cloud. "You'd be surprised as to how petty people can be till an accident happens. Just bash people without thinking twice about it, but once someone gets hurt, all of a sudden people feel bad and want to give their meaningless prayers out. ... I say this because I saw about four guys with hoodies roaming around Len's job. Your mother was too busy staring ahead to have noticed when we were driving by."

_Guys with hoodies around his job? Those sons of bitches. Who the hell are they-? ... Fuck that. I'll find out for my damn self tomorrow. _I narrowed my eyes as the thought crossed my mind. _I can't risk scouting out by myself, so I may have to get Akaito as back-up. ... The sooner I find out who these punks are, and what they're trying to do; the higher Len's safety extends._

"I heard about them, dad" I then took a heavy sigh as he paused from taking another puff and eyed me. "They've been showing up at his workplace at specific times for a while now. It wasn't till recently that everyone there found out about it." I told the older male.

He quietly stared at me for a couple of more seconds before he looked off to the house and hollered, "Akaito! Come out for a second!" causing me to flinch a little from his voice. But it didn't take a minute for him to rush outside and stop right next to the both of us.

"Yeah, dad?" He heaved out.

"I'm giving you mission to do a scout-out with your brother" the older red-head told Akaito, causing his eyes to grow wide immediately. "Apparently there's some issues going down at his boyfriends job" _God dammit, dad. You just had to say it like that. _ I then eyed him for a second before rolling my eyes. "Four guys wearing hoodies, shows up around specific times, obviously shouldn't be there, and this have been going on for a good minute. If you have time to spare, help your brother out-." "We're going to whoop their asses! And we are going to beat and exploit them so hard" Akaito had then interrupted him as soon as he was done.

Both me and father eyed Akaito in silence.

I gave a brief cough to break the small silence, "Um, ... Yeah. I hope you know that we're not going to do anything extreme."

"Yeah, unless they try to attack us. Especially if either one of them tries to pull a weapon out. You see, you should be looking at this as a bonding experience between you and me. I know I may come off as a little crazy and weird, but I'm still your older brother. I-I mean what if they're undercover rapists and are targeting everyone who works at the building. Would you still _not _want to do anything extreme?" Swinging his arm over my shoulder, he hugged me close.

_Undercover rapists? What the hell type of shit is that?! ... And it's even more crazy because it could be true! _My eyes widened at the red-head as the information began to sink in.

"Yup! They look like ordinary people, but they got plans. The only way we're going to get information out of them is injecting fear into them. I learned this during my training. Real situations expose people, and I want you to learn that, Kaito. ... Mhm, the real situation is gonna be us throwing hands. ... Yeaaah, you don't have to worry. As long as I'm around, we're gonna get away with it. I just gotta tell Mikuo that I won't be coming home on time tomorrow night." He then patted my shoulders and gave a rather large grin.

"For once I'm going to say that you should listen to Akaito. He may be crazy, but he's highly intelligent towards situations such as these. Till then, you better hurry back home and rest up. Neither one of you know what you're going to deal with." Father lastly said.

_As crazy as this shit is, I'm going to have to go along without second thought. ... Anything to keep Len safe._


	16. Chapter 16

I've decided to update the next chapter early because I noticed that one of my readers mentionedgoing into the air force, which is an astonishing thing. I wish you luck, and I hope you're able to get a chance to read the new chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 16: Get started_

_Len's P.O.V._

_2:26 a.m._

* * *

"Finally home!" I stretched my arms in the air as I hurried over into the living room and plopped myself onto the couch. Kaito quietly came inside and closed the door behind him, locking it almost immediately before making his way into the same area. I watched as he walked over to me, but the more I watched, the more I became concerned. So I motioned for him to quickly sit next to me. To my avail, he stopped by the couch and had done so in a single groan, allowing his right arm to automatically lay over my shoulders, bringing me closer to him. I gave a small hum and suddenly took the initiative to finally say, "Kaito, what's wrong? You've been somewhat quiet ever since we left your parents house."

I snuggled against his chest and eyed him as I awaited an answer.

Slowly I felt his hand massage my right shoulder, along with me hearing a brief sigh escaping his lips. "Nothing is entirely wrong, babe. It's just that I'm trying to sort things through so you can be safe; mostly because of this whole activist plan we got going on. If we upset people, I know they'll try to do some sneaky stuff. ... I don't want to lose my shit too much in the future. If they touch my cute, little, chubs; I will break loose." He flat out told me.

Just hearing that had made me reach my hand over and lay it against his cheek, making him face me even more. "Don't break loose, Kaito. You have to keep in mind that I'm going to be fine no matter what; both me _and_ you. I don't like seeing you stress over something like that" I told the bluenette as he quietly listened to me. "Don't get your mood down. We just helped throw an awesome party for your sister, we had fun, we danced to the music even though we were outside, and we caused a great memory to happen tonight. ... Don't let one thing kill your entire mood, okay?" I then asked.

In response he wasted little time in grabbing a hold of me and dragging me onto his lap. Like it was ingrained inside my head to do so, I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck once I sat down on his lap, having us be face-to-face.

In a single whisper he muttered, "Okay." Before pressing his hands against his back to make me lean forward, having our lips press against each others. Just like a snap of a finger, I melted into his heated lips in an instant. My body began to relax into his touch as he lowered his hands from my back, to my waist, and then slowly sliding them onto my ass.

His fingers curled around my cheeks and gave a light squueze to them, making my back arch to the feeling.

The kiss didn't last for too long once he gave a small bite onto my bottom lip and slowly parted, staring into my eyes. I couldn't help but give a slight laugh once I saw a smirk curve onto his features.

"Y-You've been waiting to touch my butt again, haven't you?" I playfully questioned.

"Mm, very much. Why wouldn't I wait to touch an ass I'd love shove my face between" _Shove your f-face between where?! _ My breath hitched along with my face growing heat. "Fingers are more controlled and can produce that pounding force, but a tongue is more like a warm, thick, and soft type of thing that'd stir inside you. Of course they both won't feel as good as my cock, but it's still a wonderful idea to use on you for foreplay."

"Th-That's embarrassing! Your tongue shouldn't even go there" I retorted back, but this had only made him chuckle.

"You won't be saying that once it's already in you" His hands began to tighten as his grope grew harder. A small whimper escaped my lips the more his hands began to squeeze and shake my ass. "Let this be a heads up for you. I'm going to go off with my brother tomorrow night to take care of some business, but I won't be out for too long. Once I get back, I'm gonna give you some nice dick. ... That sounds good, doesn't it?" He husked close to my ear.

My body grew weak from his words once flashes from our first time having sex flashed through my mind. _I'd kill myself without hesitation if I said that it didn't. His ... His ... cock feels so amazing sliding in and out of this body. I've always wondered how it would feel like in the past, but Jesus fucking Christ does it make me want to strip for him in a millisecond after knowing how crazy-good it feels. _"Y-Yes, ... B-But why not tonight?" I shyly told the bluenette as I hid my face into the crook of his neck.

Again, he gave a deep chuckle and said in his virginity taking husk, "Oh? Someone wants to get filled with this cock, huh?"

"Y-Yes~" I breathed out.

"Well" he started. "My slut is going to have to wait, but I will give you a hard quickie if you tell me in advance when your break will be? That way I can make time to walk in, drag you into the bathroom, then give you good time. Is that a deal?" He explained.

As much as I wanted it now, the rational side of me took over. _Both morning and night? That's actually a better deal than just getting it now. I get to have it twice, and have my first quickie. _

"Deal. My break starts at 11:45, and it's only fifteen minutes."


	17. Chapter 17

My goodness. I'm almost at my 100th review mark with this story, and I am very grateful and honored to have spent time with this story, with you lovely and awesome readers. Now for those who have read my stories before, you would know that every time I reach a 100th review, I make a super chapter. Please enjoy! And I will not add smut for the neck of it. I like to stick to my story plot. Thank you.

* * *

_Chapter 17: Exploit_

_Len's P.O.V._

_7:21 a.m._

* * *

_Alright. I'm just going to work hard to keep my mind off of Kaito, so that way time can go by faster. _I mentally told myself as I tied my apron around my waist. Right when I was done, I walked out of the lounge-room and headed towards the clock-in machine and quickly typed my name and time into it. _Okay, let's do this- _, "You look like a gay prostitute!" My body flinched once I saw the back door open on the corned of my eye, along with a girl shouting at Yohio as he tried to walk in.

Before he closed the door, he poked his head out and shouted back, "That's right, bitch! I'll be that prostitute that steals your man, his money, and still look bomb once I'm done doing it! Take your ugly ass back into the forest where you belong, with your sasquatch lookin' ass!" He then threw up his middle finger and slammed the door shut. Quickly turning on his heal, he spotted me and began walking down the hall. It didn't take him long to reach me and type his name into the machine. "One would think people wouldn't start mess with you early in the morning, but I was wrong today." He pipped up.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall next to him, laughing lightly to myself before saying, "She sounded like she was a high schooler. What are you doing arguing with her?" I questioned.

As soon as he was done, he leaned against the machine and rolled his eyes. "She was. I'm waiting for the light to allow me to walk, then her and her little posse walks up to wait for the same light. All was good till I heard her trying to talk about my hair, saying how it's too long for a guy to have. That and how it makes me look gay; so best believe I clocked her ass real quick and embarrassed her in front of her friends. I told her that it's okay that I look gay with this hair, but at least it didn't look like wet-dog fur superglued on top of my head."

"Does the fact that she was a high schooler reach your mind?" Both me and Yohio looked to the left to see Luki walking out of the room next to us. "I didn't mean to listen to you guys, but the door was open and you guys happened to be close." He briefly explained.

I only shook my head and said, "It's fine. And I thought your shift was in the afternoon?" I questioned as Yohio nodded his head in agreement.

"It was, but I'm working full-time because Piko called in sick this morning. It was more like he called me around five in the morning and told me himself, but I knew he was lying because I heard another's voice in the background." The pink-head scoffed lightly to himself before continuing. "I didn't mind all too much because I needed the extra hours. Rent isn't cheap" and with that, we all nodded our heads in agreement.

It was then that Yohio walked closer to us and bumped his elbow against my side. "We'll talk about why that one decided to stay home, later. Till then, I've been scouting around after the party was over for secret clubs. I found a hidden lesbian bar on the corner of Taiku street. Trust me for when I say it took me a long time for me to gain access to go in."

"Maybe because you were a male they've never seen before?" Luki rose a brow at him, causing Yohio to roll his eyes.

"Psh! Anyway, once I was in, I immediately asked to see their manager. I talked to her for a bit and asked if I could make an announcement. I gained her permission, had her turn off the music, and then I told everyone if they could come here tomorrow night to discuss their experience, thoughts of change, and to be a solid helper with the movement. After that I went home, which reminds me; when are you going to give back my lube? I thought you were going to take some like you said, but when I looked in the bathroom cabinet, it was gone." He then pointed to me.

_Dangit. I was really hoping he wasn't going to notice. _I bit my lip as soon as he brought it up. _B-But I need it for my break "and" tonight-, _"You three! Quit talking and get your asses out there! We got two customers that just walked in. Yohio, Luki; you two are running the floor. Len, you'll be working behind the counter till your break." The sound of Gumi's voice startled the three of us as she stomped here way over to us.

As usual she wore a brown, Indian-patterned, bohemian kimono with an orange tank-top underneath. Hair was in its messy bob-style that always seemed to suit her. Then came her dark-brown harem pants, sandals, and glasses that hung on her nose. ... She looks like this, but is still a scary boss half the time we're around her.

The three of us got ready to walk towards the front of the cafe till she rose her hand for us to stop.

"I want all of you to keep in mind of our situation. We have a group of stalkers watching this place, so keep your eyes open. Stay alert. If you notice something suspicious, bring it to all of our attentions. ... Now you can get to work." She lastly told us till she looked off to Yohio and said, "You did a good job spreading the word, Yohio."

_... Everyone is starting to take action. Although it's not everyone, things are still getting started-. _I thought to myself till Luki said, "You all should go on Toki-Media. There's some interesting news today." He pipped up as he turned his phone to us.

We all leaned forward to see a picture of a rather large picture painted on the side of the Akihabara building. My eyes widened in shock to see a painting of _his _bare back with a pair of legs wrapped around his waist, right above his pants. A set of arms hooked around his neck, but from the elbow going down, different hues of color slid down onto his back, making a messy yet noticeable rainbow drip. Although the face was buried into the crook of his neck, I noticed the blonde hair despite how the different colors of paint tainted most of it.

Kaito's arm was around my waist as the other hand came around to hold my head in place against his shoulder. Going from the top of his left shoulder going down were the colors blue,pink, and white sliding down his arm, representing the transgender flag; while the other arm had the colors dark blue, Indigo, and dark pink going down, representing the bisexual flag. He changed the shade of his hair two tones lighter to hide his identity even further, even though he didn't show either one of our faces. But next to the two bodies wrote, "Love is a feeling that's abstract and carries no physical gender, but is felt in the heart. Two hearts that paints a picture to the same feeling creates a masterpiece when they're together, no matter the anatomy the vessel may carry. Two women's, two guys, agenders, transgender, and any and all identities has a heart that can produce love as strong as a heterosexual couple. One can be called nice, but keeping two people from loving one another is the biggest act of ignorance and bigotry. This isn't war, but a fight to have many of our voices heard. Just how we should work on women's rights, we should also work on equality towards the lgbt community." Gumi read aloud to us.

"God Damn, that was bold" Yohio breathed out in surprise. "I know you said Kaito paints, but I didn't know he painted this good" He then said.

"He probably did this the day we had a meeting. If you guys could remember, he did have a lot of paint blotches on him." Gumi had then pointed out.

_He did, didn't he? ... But gosh. _"... Maybe it's just me, but I get a sense of happiness looking at the painting." I then pipped up the more I stared at the picture.

Gumi had laid a hand on my shoulder and responded, "Because it's a beautiful display of both a masterpiece and a message. But for those who struggle around here and are part of the community, this is an emotional impact, and I truly give my hand to Kaito for this. To be able to help someone who can strongly bring forth an issue that has went on for the longest like this; I want to give my utmost help to him of he needs it." She then turned me to look at her even more. "Don't ever lose a man like that, Len. It's hard to find a guy like him nowadays, so keep your grip on him like it's steel, and fight alongside with him."

Nodding my head to her I responded, "I will no matter what."

**11:39 a.m.**

"Hey, did you hear about that graffiti incident? It's really taking everyone by surprise." I happened to overhear the customers that sat by the counter. I listened quietly as I rested my cheek against the palm of my hand, having myself lean over the counter. "I thought it was those otaku's who've done it, but the painting was too realistic to even believe it was them. Plus they'd just add some stupid quote from an anime, too." The guy with brown hair said.

His friend, whom I assumed was his girlfriend, responded, "I have to admit that the picture was very beautiful. I wish I knew who the artist was, but I'm more than sure that he or she didn't write their names so they wouldn't get caught. ... It does make me think of two of my office mates that got fired. I knew they were lesbians, but I didn't care about it. My boss eventually found out and fired one of them, then the other once he found out that the first one lied so the other could keep her job." She told.

_Wait a minute. Piko told me a story similar to this. _I quickly thought to myself before I intervened and said, "Um, excuse me." I said, trying to grab their attentions. To my avail, the two snapped their attention over to me. "I happened to listen to your conversation, and I wanted to ask if one of them had pink hair that was probably long?" I asked.

The girl with purple-hair had nodded her head and said, "Yeah! ... Luka, was her name. She was in a secret relationship with our co-worker, Miku. I admired their relationship because of the way they handled things. It showed how fit they were for one another. I felt God awful once they were fired. The office paid well, but now that neither one of them has a job, the fact that they're struggling is pretty apparent. ... Do you know, Luka?" She had then asked.

I shook my head briefly. _They were discriminated against. That should be against the law to do that in a work place, but they wouldn't care. _I lowered my eyes for a second. _Without a job, huh? ... The same haven that took me in. _With that thought lingering, I reached over to grab one of the business cards by the display case and extended my arm out so she could grab it.

Once she had done so, I took a deep breath and lowly told her, making sure no one else could hear, "P-Please tell them to call that number, and to make sure they address their names ... My boss will hire them in a heartbeat once I tell her their situations. T-They won't have to worry about hiding their relationship around here. This is a safe place for people like us." The corner of my lips twitched into a smile as her eyes widened all of a sudden. "And as for the painting; it's beautiful because of the impact of the message. I-It came from his heart."

"He's right." "Eh?" My head sharply turned to look behind me, only to see a certain woman standing behind me. Before I could say anything, she continued. "Tell them to call me as soon as possible, or better yet, to just come here. I can always use an extra set of hands around here." And with that, the girl had quickly nodded her head and broke out her phone and began dialing. Right when she was doing that, Gumi walked up to the side of me and said, "I wasn't here to listen to the situation, but I want you to tell me while we close for the day. And I came to tell you that it's time for your break-. Oh, and I allowed Kaito in. He's relaxing inside the lounge room."

_Oh shit, it's my break. K-Kaito is here, too. _

Without exchanging a single word to her, my body had automatically began to move and walk towards the back-room, away from the main floor.

Before I knew it, I was already down the hall, twisting the doorknob open. I hurriedly slid myself between the opening and turned around to close the door, locking it almost immediately. ... As soon as I had done so, I brought my thumbs up to the hem of my pants and slid them into them before I began to tug downwards.

"We only have nine minutes till your break is over, so we're really going to have to make this quick" The sound of his voice rang my ears. But right when he told me the amount of time we had left, I pushed the rest of my pants down my legs and stepped out of them, exposing my backside to him. "Mm, look at that ass. Nice and fat" he commented. "And you weren't wearing any underwear?"

Shyly I bent over to pick up my pants and turned around to see the bluenette relaxing on the bench near the lockers. Immediately my hole throbbed once my eyes fell onto the opening of his pants.

His cock was hard and veiny, having a mixture of lube and pre-cum coating it. He sat back with his arms being sprawled across the bench, relaxing. But within a second, he motioned for me to come over. "Quick staring and get your cute ass over here." He simply told me. And just like that, I walked over and shyly brought a leg over him and hooked my arms around his neck before bringing the rest of body on him.

"I-I thought that it'd be a hassle if I worn them today" I nervously answered his question.

He gave a brief chuckle, "Hey. Shut up and sit on it"

I stopped myself from speaking and lifted my waist up, keeping a hand on his shoulder to keep steady as I reached my right hand over to grab his cock. My body shivered once my fingers so much as grazed against it. But I couldn't waste time much longer; and with that, I pressed his tip against my opening, allowing my breath to hitch. _I-I've been waiting for this all morning. In you go, sweet, juicy, c-, " Nn- Ahn~" _My back arched tremendously once his cock began to stretch and slide in me the more sat on it. My lips parted and allowed a moan to come out.

"Mm, You love having dick in you" "I-I do- Ah!" I rose back up and dropped myself back down, having every last inch of it shove back in me. _I-It feels like it's melting my insides; more than last time. But God, I don't have time! I don't have don't have time! _I bit my bottom lip out of frustration. "K-Kaito" I paused myself for a second and brought both of my arms back around his neck. He rose a brow at me.

"What's wrong? We just started having fun, babe" He questioned.

"I-It won't be enough time. I want m-master to fuck me really hard like last time. Doesn't master want to take his time owning me over and over again?" _I don't even know what's coming out of my mouth at this point. _

"Don't even worry. I'm going to take good care of you, tonight. But if you keep talking like that, I'll give you something nice to suck on first. Something hot and thick." Slowly he roamed his tongue across his lips.

"Nn, I want it to be night time already-" "Len-! Wait. Why is this door locked?" The sound of Gumi's voice caused the both of us to freeze. Cautiously I looked off to Kaito and saw him give an apologetic look. I shook my head and clutched onto his shirt. "But I don't wanna get off."

"I know what you're trying to do! Get off of Kaito and get back to work! You can wait till you get home, and splash some cold water on you. In the mini-fridge in there is a cold bottle of water. Use it so you two won't have to walk around with tents in your pants. ...And you forgot that my office was next door!" She banged on the door and spoke to us from the other side.

_Cold...water?_

"We have no choice" Kaito had then pipped up with a sigh.

"W-Wait! I'll be good-! D-Don't take it out!"


	18. Chapter 18

Almost to the big 100. Hopefully this story out-beats Unbound Desire. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 18: Switches_

_ Kaito's P.O.V._

_8:04 p.m._

* * *

_I'm starting to wonder if it was a bright idea for Akaito to park his car right by the Cafe, but then again he has tinted window's. Plus he made me wear a black hoodie, gloves, cap, shades, and my spare black pants. ... If I'd knew better, I'd say we were about to kidnap someone. _"Are you sure it's okay to park this close?" I then questioned the red-head as he continued to hold the binoculars up to his eyes.

"It's okay as long as we're parked here. It's not like I parked near the front entrance" and that he was right. As close as we were, he made sure we were by the alley/back part of the Cafe. "I wanted you to wear all black because I don't want anyone to know what we look like. If they do, then they can ask around about our whereabouts by giving a description to people. ... I don't want people to come to my apartment looking for a fight, cause that's a fear I have."

"Fighting at home?" I questioned.

He only shook his head and whispered back, "Not really. It's just that I always have sex when I'm at home with Mikuo. I'm just scared that people will come barging in to fight, and I'll have no choice but to fight with my dick out. Do you know how disrespectful that is?" He then asked. I only stared at him blankly after hearing such thing.

"... Do you often have weird fears like these-?"

"Don't act like it's weird! Try imagining if that situation happened to you! I doubt your young ass would like it." He quickly retorted.

For a second, I actually tried to imagine it. _Well, I guess that would be any man's fear unless they're that ridiculous. _"I guess you're right. It's still a random thing to fear over, but I'm pretty sure you some other fear that's logical." I told him.

"Like my boss finding out that I'm a part-time dealer. That'll be my ass if that happens."

"Dealer? You gamble?" I then rose a brow.

At that same moment, he lowered his binoculars and snapped his attention over to me. He stared at me silently for a moment before he briefly said, "Let's just say there's a lot of pill-poppers that can't get their hands on the medications they truly want. But let's not get into detail with that. It'd give another reason to glorify America, I bet." And despite him saying that, I caught on rather quickly.

_I'm more surprised that I'm not too shocked that he's doing some type of drug dealing. ... Gotta admit that I somewhat saw it coming. Either he was going to be the drug seller, or the drug user. ... Though I thought he was going to be more of the user. _"You ain't gotta worry. I'm not going to tell or anything, cause what you do is none of my business" I clarified to him. "And don't get it twisted. America really isn't as great as it seems."

"It isn't? The way you were going on about bringing certain equalities to Japan made it seem like you love America." He pipped up.

In response I shook my head and sighed. "Don't let me talking about that fool you. Every country got its flaws, and trust me for when I say that America isn't perfect. The only thing people admire from that country is the level of freedom held in it, but even their freedom can be their own weakness at the same time. ... If people were to try to think of flaws in America, they'd probably bring up obesity and violence."

"But that's all we hear about them, if you think about it. It's not like we're going to be focused on their true issues. Country's as a whole revolves around gossip about other country's. Other country's think all Japanese men's have tiny dicks, and that everyone watches tentacle porn. In return, we think Americans are fat and stupid." He explained rather precisely, to my surprise.

"That was ... accurate as hell." I openly admitted, causing him to shrug his shoulders.

"It's true. Everybody wants to be euphemistic and call it stereotyping, when in truth, it's shade." He then laughed near the end. "But I know about some of the true issues there. I know they're still going through troubles with hate groups; especially now that their presidential election is coming up. People's true colors are starting to show because of it."

I nodded in agreement. "That was one percent of the reason why I left so quickly. That election is no fucking joke, and the racial hate is really surfacing. Not a lot, but it's enough to be noticed and what not. The main things in the news would be about trans lives being threatened, black lives matter movement being dissed by Trump, and the battle between allowing immigrants to stay, or get immediately deported whether they're man, women, or child. ... It's really heavy if someone were to really pay attention to the news and how things are going on around there." I began to recall the memory of the news broadcast.

Slowly but surely I began to feel my heart sink at the thought of it, but that was till I felt Akaito lay a hand against my shoulder and pat it.

"Don't wrap your mind around it too much; you don't want to get depressed, now do you?" He tried to comfort.

I quietly shook my head and breathed heavily. "No. But there's too many ignorant people that allow fucked up shit to happen. The real reason why I enjoyed being there was because it allowed me to open my eyes and see how there's a magnitude of problems. Not just that, but if you get discriminated for being in one category, it doesn't give you the right to tell someone who's being discriminated in another that you feel how they feel, cause you don't. Discrimination comes in different lengths and magnitude. Races, gender, and sexuality have different forms of discrimination, and ignorant people fail to notice that."

This had caused him to smile and move his hand away from my shoulder, and onto my head. "Awareness out-beat ignorance, and you are more than aware. What you have to realize is that there are advocates and activists who are fighting to protect trans, black, and immigrant lives. I know you want to do something to help, but you're here right now, working on something different. Take things one at a time; and when you're done with helping the community here, "then" you can go off and work on the next thing. Okay?" He reassured.

Just hearing those words of affirmation eased my mind off the memory. _He may look like dad, but he's compassionate as hell like mom. ... Has that weird aggression like dad, but still, compassionate like mom. _I couldn't help but smile in return before I punched the side of his arm. But that was till he slapped my head and said, "Oh shit! Look!" He whispered loudly before he slowly rolled down his window a bit more, showing two individuals walking into the alley, heading for the back door.

"It's them" I whispered back.

Breaking his gaze away from them quickly, he looked at me and grabbed the hem of his beanie, pulling it all the way down to reveal it being a ski-mask. "Alright. If you're gonna talk, you better heighten the tone of it so you won't be recognized. We're gonna rush in, punch them in the face, and drag them towards the car. When they're inside, we'll question them. We'll kick them out and drive off when we're done. Now let's go! Let's go!" He quickly explained as he busted his door open and ran out.

I blinked twice trying to process everything he explained, but that was till I mentally slapped myself and ran out with him.


	19. Chapter 19

I swear, you guys have no idea as to how much I laughed when I re-read Akaito's part during my proofreading. Sometimes I just can't with myself. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 19: Motives_

_ Kaito's P.O.V._

* * *

The two of us quickly began running down the alley towards the two, hooded, individuals. A second before we reached them, they turned to glance at us as one said, "O-Oh shit!" causing Akaito to be the first one to grab the one on the left by the front of his hoodie, and slam him against the brick wall. As soon as I saw this, I grabbed the other and quickly put him into a choke hold. "Wh-What the fuck?! Who the hell are you two?!" The one in my grasp groaned out.

"Your daddies" Akaito grumbled in a weird tone that almost-, ... Well, exactly resembled Batman's voice. Before the guy could speak any further, the red-head continued. "You two are about to get a world class ass-whoopin if you don't tell us why you're lurking around here." He grumbled once more. But that was till we heard the sound of a door opening, causing all four of us to turn to see a certain blonde stepping out of the Cafe, quickly taking notice to the scenario.

_Oh shit, Len-. ... Damn he's looking fine as hell. _I blankly thought to myself till I heard, "You better take your pretty, fat, twinky ass back inside and go home out the other door. Better watch yourself, honey suckle. You don't want to see what's about to happen in the next five minutes." I immediately shot my attention to Akaito once I heard him use that same Batman-voice on Len. After saying that, the door slammed back shut, indicating that the boy had hurried back inside.

"Don't call him pretty, nor fat. Only I can say that shit to him" I strictly stated to him, not forgetting to heighten my voice in the process. "You wanna call someone those things? Say that shit to the person you sleep with-" "Shit! Ruki, we're getting mugged by queers!" The one in my lock interrupted me. "Let go! I have to hurry back home for dinner!" He thrashed once more, but I kept a firm grip on him.

"Well dinner is gonna be cold tonight, ass hole!" Akaito said, right before he gave a hard punch on the others chest before dropping him. The man slid down against the wall in agony, placing his hands against the area Akaito had punched him. "Set the other one down on the floor next to this one, and if either one of you tries to get up and run away, we will beat the hell out of you. ... Your faces will look like a Picasso painting if you attempt it." He lastly said.

It was then that I shoved the other to the floor and placed my foot against his chest. I looked off to Akaito who had nodded off to me, then back onto the two.

I took a deep sigh before saying, "Two of you are missing. What happened? Did the rest of your clique decide to bail out on you?" I sarcastically told the two. "But let's cut the crap. Take down your hoods and show your faces. Fail to comply, I'll stomp your faces out for the next thirty seconds-" and just like that, the two brought their hands over to pull them down. The one being pinned by me had short, black hair with a single lock of red in it. The other had dirty-blonde hair that was messy.

_I'll paint their faces when I have time tomorrow. It'd be good for me to show who we're dealing with, but damn. They look damn near thirty, and there's barely any light. _

"Now why the hell are you lurking around this cafe? Coming around specific times, watching the patterns of the workers, and you're obviously not friendly with gays since you assumed you guys were getting mugged by a couple of queers. Now start talking! And I swear to God! If either of you lie, you're getting fucked up!" I clarified.

Akaito laughed. "Yup! That ass will be grass, tonight! Trust and believe we don't have shit else to do, so we got all night-!"

"I don't know about _all _night. I gotta get home soon" I then interrupted the red-head.

"Have to wake up early tomorrow?" He questioned.

"Hell no! I got a horny whore waiting to take this dick, and my horn-dog senses are telling me that it's gonna be from dusk till dawn. So these ass wipes are lucky that I got plans tonight. Shoot. I gotta save my energy for later." I smirked openly, causing the other to do the same, along with holding his hand up for a high-Five.

"That's what I'm talkin about! Get it, bro! Get it!" He briefly praised. "I'm gonna get my relax special when I get home, knowing how I got work tomorrow. But still. Tell my babe that I kicked some ass as I sit on my bed. Cutie is gonna praise me and massage my shoulders with those soft ass hands, and do that sexy teasing thing. Ya'know? It's probably just me, but once my ear gets bitten, I turn into a wolf in heat." He snickered. And at that moment, I quickly gave him a high-five and gave a toothy grin.

"You too?!" I rhetorically asked. "Damn, that sweet spot must run in the family. But I turn into a straight up savage once the dick gets touched-"

_"Oh my God, can we please give our answers and go home?! You guys are messed up in the head, and I wanna go home!" _The both of us snapped our attentions to the two once more, and nodded to the blonde. "Thank you. ...Look. Yes, we're not all too friendly with queers, but it's our buddy that came up with the idea to destroy lgbt main-spots. We found out about this spot because Lola told us that a kid that goes to school with her works here. She never told is who, but she told us that a lot of queers worked here. ... Plus she kind of threatened us to do it or else she'll get her dad to ruin all our chances of getting a job. So it's either we do this and get rid of the gays, get a good rep, and get a promised job; or not to do anything and get our futures destroyed. It's just us two because the others went to go check out another spot she talked about." The blonde tiredly confessed.

"What other spot? And what is she planning on doing?" I asked.

The one with black hair remained silent and faced the other way, as the other continued. "I'm not too sure about the place, but it's around the Shibuya district. It's probably a gay club or something like that, but everyone is assigned to either beat up, or burn down a building. Worst case is killing. ... Look. This isn't the type of shit I signed up for. I didn't want to harass people, but as soon as the crazy bitch started bringing up my job reputation, I knew I couldn't just say I didn't want to do something. ... That's seriously all I really know." I eyed the guy quietly.

_So this is what it came to? Secret hate-crimes? ... And this Lola chick goes to school with which one of them, and that could be anyone. But it seems like this guy didn't know what he was walking into. _I began to contemplate. _I don't think harming was his intention, but the other one, however, is on a different level._

With that thought lingering in my head, I didn't break my gaze away from the blonde once I said, "You better bring yourself back here tomorrow, without the hoodie, around noon. As for your friend; refrain from showing your face around here." And I mean it. "... You guys can go now."


	20. Chapter 20

I thought college would open more time for me to write, but I was mistaken. Anyway, I'm stoked to say that I reached above the goal line, and I have to thank everyone who read and followed the story. It means too much to me, and I thank every last one of you. But there's something important I must say;

Dear Everyone.

My years being on fanfiction was the most comforting thing I've ever done, because I don't write for fun. I truly wrote to forget about all of my problems in the real world, just how I know people read to escape their surroundings. Not everyone, but there's people out there like that other than myself. But Fanfiction was my safe place from beginning to end, and I truly saw my development throughout the years. I've been writing since I was freshly thirteen, but I deleted my first couple of story's, but very few knew of them. I didn't know how to sew my feelings into my story's back then, but I do now. But the more I look at my more recent story's/chapters, I realize that it's not just my emotions, but also the things that goes on in the world.

I want to put facts in my fictions, because I don't want people to dismiss problems in society instead of keeping it in mind and doing something about it. You don't have to go through discrimination to do something about it, and society is losing compassion, but that's just my perspective. I want to lessen the problems instead of dismissing them, and I just want all of my readers to know that if you're going through something, that you're never alone and that someone out there is thinking of your problems. They may have gone through the same, and are trying to find ways to get rid of it so others won't have to go through it too.

I started writing on here thanks to my very first love, but my story's became stronger thanks to him breaking my heart, which I internally thank him for. Not every bad situation should be taken like it's bad luck, and it took me a very long time to learn about that. I used to be very dependent, but bad situations can also help you be independent and strengthen yourself; and on that note, I won't be making any new fictions on here anymore. Once my story's are done, they're done. I'm an adult now. I'm in college. And reality floods my mind more than fiction, and I have to go along with it. I even so much as gave up on watching anime.

I'll sure as heck write a published book based off of my past love life, which is a very breaking story, but I'm already making drafts for it. Names will be changed, so you guys will probably not know that it's me, but as a farewell, I want to say how much I love each one of you. I will miss and wish all of you a great life. For those who gets bullied, I'm here with you because I've been bullied too. I've had my heart broken tremendously in my past. My family is no where near perfect, in fact, half of them resent me. I've been through racism. I've felt alone. I've been adopted. I felt so low about myself and cried many times. I had done self mutilation. I've blamed myself for things. But I learned two things that I will lastly tell you.

I learned that hurdles are thrown at you because life wants you to run harder so you can jump over them. You have to toughen up to jump.

And lastly; I learned that there's no such thing as Right, nor Wrong. Only being human.

* * *

_Cha_pter 20: Tumble down

Len's P.O.V.

9:02 p.m.

* * *

"Hey? Can I talk to you about something serious?" The sound of Yohio's voice rang through my ears as the two of us began wiping down the tables. I decided to stay late and help close the shop since Kaito was going to be home later. So I paused from wiping my current table and snapped my attention over to him, nodding in response. He continued to wipe as he said, "When your family can't even have your back, I think that's when random waves of emotion kills me. Like if I don't take a break and cry it out, I can feel that I'll have a mental meltdown. ... When I go home sometimes, I can just hear my conscious telling me, _"It hurts, don't it?" _as if I'm reminiscing over something" He quietly told me in an almost whisper-like tone.

_Now that I think about it, I've felt the same at some points. But I doubt that it was anything as such._ I silently thought to myself as I took a seat in one of the nearby chairs.

"I can say that I don't care for my mom, or any of my family members, but each time I say that, deep down I know I'm saying that out of resent. It's hard to carry their dead weight."

"Dead weight? What do you mean?" I questioned him. Instead of looking at me, he kept his eyes onto the dark-oak table, ceasing his hand movements.

It was extremely rare to get a serous side out of Yohio, but something about the conversation didn't feel surprising. I just wanted him to continue.

"When the ones who are supposed to give you love, don't, I have to struggle to love myself in order to makeup for the absence of the parental love. Hell. I even slept with people for the fuck of it just to try to find someone to love me, even if it's just for a night or two. ... I got a mother that's disgusted by me. A father that downed a bottle of sleeping pills when I was fifteen, all because he had a wife that stopped loving him, and a son he so happened to accidentally see give a blowjob to his landlord. Why? because my father couldn't keep a job for shit, and the landlord eyed me for a long time, and he knew I was old enough to know that we were always close to becoming homeless. ... We had to keep the home in some way or form, so I had no choice but to get on my knees all because dad couldn't keep a job. Besides, like mother, like son. ... An escort? Of course I was going to pick habits up." The more he went on, the more his voice grew heavy and shaky.

"Yohio" I called out his name, in half disbelief towards everything he shared. But that was till he quickly rose his hand and said, "Len, don't. Sympathy won't change people's past, nor will it help them from moving on. ... I wanted to tell you because I feel that you will take it more seriously than Piko. Especially now that you're paying attention to the real things that 's going on in life." He then, and finally, snapped his attention to me.

Quietly he eyed me with his crimson eyes, with the word _Tired _screamed in them. Instead of questioning him, I slowly stood from my seat and walked across the room, opening my arms only to wrap them around him. _I don't care if he pushes me away, he needs this. Holding everything. _I tightened my grip, and yet he made no effort to push me away, nor return the hug. Instead he talked. "I'll never know why things fell like how they did, but all I know is that we drank for two years till I got fed up and decided to leave, right when she disowned me. She didn't love me, I didn't love her, her husband committed suicide, therefore making my father commit suicide, and we drank our problems into a blur without a second thought. ... We never worried about rent, because we'll just get used to pay it. She'll yell at me, and I'll yell at her. She'll blame me, and I'll blame her. She'll punch me, and I'll slap her. ... It just took this long to realize that we were yelling, blaming, and hurting ourselves because we're so damn alike. ... So much to the point it disgusts me sometimes. ... The parent the child hates the most, is actually the one they're most like."

"Are you saying this because you might miss her?" I questioned him as I pulled away to look at him.

He kept a blank expression on his face before allowing his lips to curve into a light smile, "... I don't miss her yet. When I do, then I'll know that she misses me too. What I will say is that I know that she probably stopped being an escort for men. Probably got a job or is dating the landlord, but who knows. What she's doing in her life is none of my business as long as resentment remains in the air. But in truth, your situation with your own mom should be fixed before it ends up like my situation. ... Your mom at least loves you, despite her views on your sexuality. Take advantage and fix it; especially with your dad. If I told you my family situation, then I know you'll listen to me." He explained.

_So that's why he always get an attitude with me whenever I complain to them about my parents. And now that I think about it, that's also why he pushes me and Piko to go after people that we actually like. ... He didn't want us throwing ourselves at people for the hell of it like he did. Everything he says and does is starting to make sense, and this is probably also why he only sticks to drinking beer and things with low alcohol levels. ... And also why he's so stuck on the costumer he likes. He doesn't "just" want to mess around with him, but also talks about being the best person for him, and how he'd cook for him, and celebrate the holidays with him and what not. He wants to love him and get the same in return._ And with that, I began to smile myself.

"That dude that gave you his number better keep you. He'd be a fool if he didn't." I briefly commented, causing the both of us to laugh.

"He better! Then maybe we can do some of the stuff that you and Kaito did earlier" Huh? "Mhm, Gumi told me. You thought you were slick, but you're lucky that Gumi treats us like family or else she would've fired you on the spot. But she's less of a bitch compared to this one girl that I go to school with. I don't know her name, but she's always glaring at me and saying side comments whenever I walk by her. I seen her a long time ago because she was talking to my dad's landlord. They kind of looked alike, but I knew it wasn't his daughter. Probably his niece, but who gives a shit? She has a nasty little attitude towards me for no reason." He then began to mention.

"For no reason? You never talked to her before?" I rose a brow.

He only shook his head and said, "Nope. She probably had suspicion about the landlord and me, but I kind of doubt it. Besides, it's not like I went after him. He went after me because he knew we didn't have money to pay rent, so she better calm down if that's the case. Piko and I went down to the school to ask our professor for some help, but on our way there, the bitch passed us in the hallway and glared at me, then she looked at Piko and did the same thing. Bitch has no life if she's going waste her time hating on my friends too." He then shrugged it off.

"I know this is rare to say, but what a bitch." And with that, Yohio broke into a hysteric laugh as soon as I responded with that. "I mean it, but all I can say is to ignore her. It's a little weird if she's mad at you for no reason."


	21. Chapter 21

Himitsu, despite some of the grammatical errors in your English; I will openly admit that I cried when I read your review. You are truly right and aspiring, and you're the first person to ever pray that I have a better life than the events of my past, and I really must thank you. Love is very bitter, but it turns sweet when people learn to let go and be happy; but few forget how easy it is to let go, when it's really hard to keep holding on. So I must say that I give my heart out to you, because you really lifted my spirit back up. I am going through stress, but I only recently tried letting go some of it to the point I can calmly write, but that's something I won't get into.

Sorry for the delayed update. I'm goin to try to update my old stories and see how the rating goes.

* * *

_Chapter 21: Rain drops are tears_

_Len's P.O.V._

_11:53 p.m._

* * *

Yohio and I had closed down the shop and walked back to the apartment after Gumi decided to leave early. But on our way up the steps to the building, we noticed Piko's door opening all of a sudden, and it was Yohio who was the first one to mention it. "So he couldn't be at work, but he could try to leave at night?" He sassed as he stopped mid-step. "I'm gonna go see what's up with him. I know you're trying to head home, so we'll see you tomorrow." He gave a light slap on my shoulder before he began sprinting over towards his door.

He's right in the most part. _I don't mind working, but there's always something about closing the shop that makes me tired. _I quietly thought to myself as I continued over towards my apartment. _Well I can't let me getting tired, ruin my mood. I'm going to be coming home to the greatest man in the world, eat dinner with him (after I figure out what I should cook), talk about our day, and have our one-on-one time. _As soon as I stood in front of my door, I couldn't help but lean forward and press my forehead against the wood and smile. I mentally slapped myself and placed my hand on the door knob, and twisted it open.

As soon as the door opened, I immediately heard a warm, "Welcome back, cutie." making me shoot my glance over towards the kitchen.

I quickly dropped my bag on the floor once I walked in and closed the door behind me. But what had also caught my attention the most was the smell of spices, garlic, and fresh bread. "I-I would've been here earlier, but me and Yohio had to close for the night. Had you been here long?" I asked. But instead, he walked around the corner and casually stepped behind me, immediately wrapping his arms around my waist, and gave a light peck on my neck. "Not necessarily. It was just about an hour ago, and cooking pretty much made time fly." He told me. "I was in the mood to make some Italian food. So we have a nice chicken alfredo; with a side of basil and garlic spiced, bread. Let's not forget your favorite desert" He husked.

Right when he said that last part, my eyes shot all the way open; "You got banana pudding and nilla wafers?! Are you trying to making me gain weight?" I excitedly turned and asked him.

He kept his arms around me and smiled. "Nothing wrong with making a little extra cushion for the pushin'. Even though _I _personally don't count it as a desert, I still wanted to treat you to something you like to eat, other than your most favorite thing." He rolled his eyes and paused for a moment. "... Which is my cock; but you'll get some of that later." And just like that, a smirk began to curve into his features as soon as he turned his gaze back onto me. "Did my little chubs enjoy his fun-time, earlier?" _Him and that damn nickname he keeps giving me._ I thought to myself as I felt the heat in my body, rise. But right when I felt his fingers creep closer and closer down to my butt, he didn't waste time cupping my cheeks and giving a nice squeeze to them.

Immediately my body began to arch into his grasp, trying to feel more of the heat off his hands. "G-Gumi pretty much yelled at me as I suspected. She told me the next time she catches me doing that at work, she'll make me close the shop for a whole month." I told him.

He gave a brief laugh in response. "Well it was fun while it lasted, even though you could've had more fun occupying yourself by riding it, rather than complaining that there wasn't enough time. But we'll do that when it's your turn to do a surprise visit to my work-studio." He joked. Or so I thought he did. "But still; I wanted to apologoize for that comment Akaito made to you. I think he got carried away when he was scaring those punks by your job-" He told me. But right when he did, I began to remember the encounter.

"That was you two?!" I questioned in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Yeah. I would've told you earlier, but I didn't want to worry you. Besides that, we got a hold of some information from them, but that won't be discussed till we call everyone into a meeting." He responded.

"Really? How did you guys manage to get them?" Sudden interest began to spark. "Me and Akaito ran-up on them, did a little man-handling, and pushed them to the wall. Knowing Akaito's crazy ass, you should already know that they were too scared to leave." _I don't blame them. Akaito is only scary because he's crazy and weird. I wouldn't want to know what he would've done if either one of them attempted to run away._ "But we're still going to scout around and see if any more of them happens to show up." He then told me.

"I'm guessing that Akaito was the one who was wearing the ski-mask and doing the Batman voice?" I guessed. To my _Not_ surprise, he nodded his head. _Of course._

_As long as he's safe, I'm okay with it. _I gave a small sigh of relief at the thought of it. "Look at my man being brave." I shyly brought up; knowing how it was going to boost his ego. "I wish I could've been there to see it."

With a single grunt, he picked me up and began walking me over towards the couch. He plopped himself down on it, making me sit on his lap. Through instinct I wrapped my arms around his neck and relaxed my body.

"You wanted to see your man get violent? Those sound like some Masochistic tendencies. ... You want me to handle you a little more rough? Cause I can make that happen in a heartbeat, to my own delight." He whispered to me. And just like that, my body grew weak from the thoughts he was trying to give me, and I leaned into him and buried my face into his shoulder-blade. "Getting shy on me all of a sudden? You were doing fine frisking me up, so don't stop there. I can dirty talk the hell out of you." He told me.

_I know you could do that, but I'm not sure if I match up to it, but I can try. _I mentally told myself.

Not wanting to face him completely, I moved so that I was closer to his ear and whispered, "You don't know how much I've been thinking about you, lately. Especially from earlier." I told him.

"Oh yeah? How so?" He seductively asked me, in a tone that clearly read _Sex._

His hands didn't leave my ass, but instead, began kneading it. _No matter what, feeling him grope me like this feels like sex itself. ... But I want to praise him even further._

"H-Hey, Kaito?" I called out to him. Having silence as a response, I then continued. "Your painting was beautiful" And it was right then and there that his eyes widened once I revealed that I saw it, but I shook my head. "I could only imagine how hard it was to do it, and trying your best to not get caught. But what I'm trying to say is that I never saw anything so bold and beautiful like that, and it makes me want to smack the people from the university for not accepting you! You're a wonderful artist, Kaito, and you should never let their rejection get to you. ... Your art _defines _you, and I remember you told me long ago that that's what true artists look for in other artists. So I guess the Deans at that school weren't artists because they didn't see, nor feel you in your paintings." I explained to the bluenette.

In return, I only received that same, shocked, look.

A laugh escaped my mouth before I leaned forward and kissed the corner of his lips and whispered to him, "Remember how you told me that you always wanted to do a gallery with your work?-" I brought up till he began to finish it off.

"Yeah. In a small, rented-out, space; playing Luv Sic part 1, by Nujabes in the background." He told me. "I remember all too well."

"Kaito, I think you should do it. You don't need a bachelor in art to do a gallery, and you have the funds to hold one. ... I can make fliers and pass it out around my school, and you can get your friend to play all the Nujabes songs you want played. I mean your artwork is meant to be displayed." I told him as he remind quiet. "You're an amazing artist, and I don't want a couple of Deans to ever put you down because of their worthless opinions. ... But I have one last question."

Slowly but surely a smile began to form on his features as he playfully whispered, "And what may that question be, my plumped twink?" _There he goes again with that nickname..._

Mentally shaking away what he just called me, I buried my face back into the crook of his neck and muttered, "Please do me like the way you did in the painting"

And just like that, his hands began to work around my butt once more. "... Paint on your body, and then fuck you? ... That sounds promising."


	22. Chapter 22

I'm going to have to be honest with my viewers, and I must say that the election in my country was a major shock to me to the point my emotions are distorted. So if I take a long time to post a chapter; please understand the grief/shock half of the country is going through, me being part of it. And in truth; I'm both angry and depressed to the point I can't sit and do "nothing" because the safety of people is already being tampered with. From races, to sexuality, to sexism, and people with disabilities; our safety is highly questioned. Its been two days, and things have already turned to the worst. Things are quite hard emotionally as an American, and I'm still a little speechless to the discrimination I'm witnessing. Just like the protestors, I'm going to make a stand to this as soon as possible, because if this causes people to be scared for their lives; I'm "NOT" going to stay silent.

* * *

Side Chapter

_Machiko's P.O.V._

10:01 p.m.

* * *

_As much as Atsushi tried getting me to turn the channel, we both ended up watching the news once breaking news came in about America. _"There's already a swarm of protests sparking across that country like a chain reaction; but the scary part is that they're not going to stop" The red-head piped up as he made himself comfortable and brought an arm over my shoulder. "This'll most likely effect this country as well; so we'll need to keep a closer eye on the economy in case our own stock-market points drop."

"Yeah, but their points dropped by eight-hundred points! Do you know how ridiculous that is-?!" I paused myself for a second once my mind flashed to Kaito. "... It's a good thing Kaito came back, or else he would've been in the midst of that chain reaction." I spoke to him without breaking my gaze away from the images of the riots breaking out. "Why would they even vote for-...?" I trailed off as a wave shock swept over me. But as soon as I became quiet, Atsushi snapped me out of it once he said, "Keep in mind that every country has its flaws, but even I have to admit that their decision was a shocker. I respect everyone's decision towards politics, but this was a little overwhelming to even witness."

"A little? They're already having riots spreading like wildfire!" I then broke my gaze away from the screen, and onto him.

He only gave a small sigh and said, "In the long run, it will cause a country like ours to open their eyes a little more. Kaito is already trying to do so, but this will definitely help him along the progress. No matter what happens, wherever it may be, something negative can be used for something positive. This could make the new generation look at the results of America, and reconsider letting the conservative ways float around over here. Freaking out about it is alright, but there's a certain point where people are going to get fed up and do something about it. Newton's law; with every action, there's a reaction." He explained.

_I can't argue with him; nor say anything because he's right. Kaito should have gotten information about the election; so hopefully he uses that to help him in the near future. _Leaning closer into his grasp, I leaned my head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. "... I think we need to have a serious conversation with Len's mother." _"Not that bitch"_ Atsushi quickly commented underneath his breath after I had suggested that. _I can see where Akaito's quick attitude comes from... _"Yes; we need to talk to her. If Len is dating our son, _and _supporting him; we should really try getting her to support her own. I think it'd really be beneficial for both sides." I tried explaining.

"Do you know how hard it is to take a broomstick out of an ass that narrow?" He sassed.

I stared at him for a couple of seconds and sighed. _I'll try convincing him tomorrow._


End file.
